Truques do Destino
by Ccullen-BR
Summary: Ele o queridinho, Ela a bagunceira. Até onde iriam para perceber que se amam? Algumas decisões não cabem ao coração... Apenas ao Destino que será responsável para uni-los.
1. Chapter 1

Truques do Destino

**Por: CCullen  
**

**Sinopse:** Ele o queridinho, Ela a bagunceira. Até onde iriam para perceber que se amam?

Algumas decisões não cabem ao coração... Apenas ao Destino que será responsável para uni-los.

**Classificação:** +18

**Personagens:** Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale

**Gêneros: Comédia, Drama, Hentai, Lemons, Romance e Universo Alternativo**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Acordei para variar com Edward cheirando meu pé e me fazendo cócegas. Seria fácil de entender se lhe dissesse que Edward é meu melhor amigo?

Me chamo Isabella, mas se não quiser levar uma bifa, me chame de Bella.

Tenho 21 anos e estou no segundo ano da tão sonhada faculdade de Fisioterapia.

E, bem, já falo do Edward...

Moramos em pares, eu, meu irmão e nossos amigos. Eu moro com Emmett, meu irmão mais velho de idade, mas menor de capacidade mental, aquilo é um ursinho de pelúcia de tão lindo que é.

Emmett namora desde o colégio com Rosalie Hale, uma patricinha metida a estúpida que precisou de minha ajuda para conquistar o - já de quatro – meu irmão.

Edward – ok, já irei falar dele – é meu melhor amigo desde, bem, desde sempre. Teoricamente, para seus pais, Edward mora com Alice, sua irmã pentelha e diga-se de passagem, minha melhor amiga desde o berçário.

Alice na verdade, mora com Jasper Hale, irmão da minha querida cunhada, portanto, sempre sobro no apartamento de Edward para dormir, e aquele não era um dia diferente.

- Dá para parar de fungar no meu pé delinqüente?

- Eita que tá de ressaca Bellita? – ele sempre me inventava apelidos.

- Claro, acha que é fácil duelar com você?

- HAahahhaha, sabia que era sempre assim... Um Duelo, Milady.

Edward, bem, por onde começar.... Acho que pelo inicio é melhor.

Não me lembro direito quando nossa amizade começou, mas a lembrança mais distante que tenho é um aniversário meu de cinco anos. Ele estava ao meu lado para assoprar as velinhas do bolo e teimava em me dizer que eu ficaria linda confeitada. Sim, ele enfiou minha cara no bolo.

Minha próxima lembrança, é ficando mocinha em sua frente, enquanto ele corria por todos os lados comigo nos braços, dizendo que algo havia me machucado.

Ele sempre foi meu defensor e meu melhor amigo.

No colégio não foi diferente. Edward não deixava nenhum amigo me tratar mal ou mesmo se aproximar de mim. E eu, agia da mesma forma. Sempre fomos os casal bagunça e cupido.

Se não estivéssemos aprontando na festa – ou seja – bebendo e aloprando nossos irmãos e amigos, estávamos juntando casaizinhos que conhecíamos e que tinham algum problema para se encontrarem.

Foi assim com Alice e Jasper.

Alice vivia me dizendo que era apaixonada, mas nunca dizia seu nome. Até que vi seus olhos de peixe morto em Jasper que educadamente carregava suas pesadas bíblias de moda. Na última festa do Secundário, chamei Edward de canto:

- Ajuda? – Se tinha uma coisa que ele gostava, era quando eu chegava com meus olhos vidrados de gatinha perto dele.

- Com esse olhar, vem meleca. Mas manda.

- Alice ama Jasper. – Disse correndo para que ele entendesse mas não me fizesse nenhum comentário ridículo.

- Tá falando sério ou quer me ver morrer de rir? – Ele mostrava o sorriso torto de estou dentro.

- Seríssimo, quer ver sua irmã feliz e seu melhor amigo como bobo?

- Ótimo. O que fazemos?

- Nada de muito especial. Sete minutos no paraíso resolve isso.

Para quem não conhece essa brincadeira de criança esperta, significa colocar duas pessoas em um lugar durante sete minutos e deixar rolar o que tiver que ser. Mas naquela situação, seria algo meio mudado.

- Você conta para ele, e eu conto para ela.

- Está bem, mas conto como? Chego e digo assim do nada?

- Preciso ensinar o Padre Nosso ao Vigário agora, Ed?????

- Ok, abusada! – E como costumeiro, o tapa na bunda.

Não preciso contar que o plano dera certo e que hoje Alice e Jasper formam o casal mais oito e oitenta da face do planeta.

Com Emmett e Rosalie, bem, não precisamos de muita coisa, a não ser literalmente dizer: "Se peguem já"

Pois é, não se largam desde então. E pelo simples fato de serem ninfomaníacos, sempre acabo tendo que dormir no apartamento do Edward e da Alice que mora extra-oficialmente com Jasper, que expulsa Rosalie e esta corre para a minha casa, e, bem, entenderam não é?

A festa passada foi maravilhosa. Tiramos a noite para rirmos de casais novos da faculdade que teimamos em formar desde o primeiro dia.

A Ângela nerdinha com o esquisitão do Ben. Ambos faziam Sociologia. Ângela ainda puxava algumas matérias de humanas, pois queria seguir com Psicologia depois, e Ben fazia algumas aulas com Edward de Musicalização.

Quando eu e Edward os vimos, tínhamos certeza, ali estava nosso próximo alvo.

~**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**N/A: Oi gente... Trazendo mais uma fic maravilhosa e deliciosa...**

**Espero que se divirtam lendo, tanto quando eu escrevendo...**

**"Bebê, obrigada pelos sorrisos..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's PoV**

- Aposto que você não conseguiria fazer nem 20 abdominais sem parar abelinha. – me olhou segurando um riso.

- Fala sério Emmett, você e suas apostas ridículas... – respondi irritada.

- Mas você sempre as aceita não? – sarcasmo em sua voz...

- Pra dormir na minha casa e na minha cama eu até sairia correndo pelada pela rua...

- Vou pensar nisso para a próxima aposta! E aí consegue ou não fazer pelo menos 60?

- Claro que eu consigo seu bundão. Afff, que coisa mais idiota. Não sei como Rose te agüenta!

Bella começou a fazer os abdominais e já no quinto percebi que estava sentindo a barriga queimar. Por mais que ela quisesse, ela não conseguiria. Era fraquinha demais.

Dezessete... Ela estava quase lá, mas ainda assim algo me disse que ela não chegaria ao final. Dito e feito, ela desistiu no 19º. A casa seria minha!

- Hahahahaha, perdeu playgirl! A casa é minhaaaa! – eu pulava de alegria.

- BABACA!

**Bella's PoV**

Teria que fazer o de sempre, já que estava desabrigada pela noite e hoje ainda teria uma festa. Droga! Peguei o telefone e liguei para quem, senão Edward Cullen! Meu salvador e amigo eterno!

- E aí gatão, hoje eu sou toda sua! – tentei falar com a voz sexy.

- Perdeu para o Emmett de novo?? Fala sério, hein Bella? Ainda bem que não é dinheiro! – debochava da minha falta de astúcia.

- Muito engraçadinho senhor Cullen! Daqui a pouco passo aí com as coisas para me arrumar pra festa.

- Okay então, Milady!

- Ah! Quase esqueci... Temos que unir Angie e Ben hoje viu? Não se esqueça!

- Pode deixar minha gata! Estou te esperando.

Fui para meu quarto, me sentindo derrotada como sempre, peguei minhas coisas e soquei em uma sacola qualquer. Eu já tinha várias roupas na casa de Edward para ocasiões como esta. Entrei no meu Peugeot 206 Moonlight prateado e fui em direção à casa dele.

- E aí meu amor, como você esta? – abriu a porta para mim e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Me sentindo derrotada, de novo! – falei em um tom simulando tristeza.

- Eu já te falei para não apostar nada relacionado a exercícios com seu irmão.

- É tem razão. – falei me jogando em seu sofá.

- E então baby, preparada para a operação cupido da noite? – perguntou-me animado.

- Bom, eu acho que primeiramente precisamos observar os dois juntos, pra depois saber como agir. O que você acha?

- Eu concordo, apesar de que sei sobre o interesse de Ben em relação à Angie.

- Como assim você sabe?

- Eu já andei conversando sobre esse assunto com ele ué. Esqueceu que fazemos algumas aulas juntos?

- Ah é verdade.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, colocando minhas pernas em cima das dele e acariciou meus pés.

- Porra, você deve ter fetiches com pés né? – gozei da sua cara.

- Por que você pergunta isso?

- Ontem você acordou fazendo carinho neles e agora está acariciando-os de novo.

- Nossa nem percebi. Já é automático fazer carinhos em qualquer parte sua. Também, depois de tantos anos de amizade...

- Concordo. Acho que não me sentiria a vontade assim com mais ninguém.

- Eu também não anãzinha. – como sempre ele me zoava por ser mais alto.

- Bom, vou começar a me arrumar Ed. Hoje eu arrasarei no look e quem sabe depois de juntar os pombinhos eu não dê uns pegas em alguém! – pisquei e fui em direção ao quarto.

- Hahaha, vai sonhando que eu vou deixar isso acontecer... - começou a rir.

Tomei meu banho, lavando meus cabelos com shampoo de morangos. Sequei meus cabelos com o secador, ainda enrolada na toalha, e fui para o quarto me trocar. Coloquei minha minissaia preta jeans e posicionei o espartilho para que Edward fechasse para mim.

- Eeeed! – gritei.

- O que foi Bella? – veio e entrou no quarto. Percebi sua boca totalmente aberta, babando na minha roupa.

- Primeiramente feche a boca Sr. Cullen e segundo, feche pra mim, por favor? – virei minhas costas para ele.

- Cl- claro! Nossa hein xuxuzinha, você quer arrasar mesmo! Até eu te pegaria.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ! Você é tão engraçadinho Edward.

- Minha mãe me diz a mesma coisa... – falou em um tom brincalhão.

Após, fui em direção ao banheiro fazer uma maquiagem escura para me dar um ar de gótica. Adorava parecer misteriosa.

A festa seria na casa da Serena, uma loirinha idiota que viva dando em cima do _meu melhor amigo_! Quanta prepotência!

**

Ao chegarmos à festa, encontramos com Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett, já nos esperando na porta. Parecia estar bem animada e lotada! A música que começou a tocar quando entramos me deixou extremamente animada, então, resolvi ir ao bar e tomar duas doses de tequila para começar a noite e Edward me acompanhou nessa, como sempre! Viramos as doses e fomos dar uma olhada na galera que estava lá.

- Ok Bells, já encontrei o Ben. Vou lá trocar umas palavrinhas com ele. – disse com um sorriso malicioso e de pronto captei a mensagem.

- Angie está bem ali... Nossa, até em festa ela se veste como nerd. Meu trabalho vai ser maior que o seu. Até daqui a pouco gostosão!

Quando Angela me viu, veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço. Eu a adorava, mas ela realmente precisava se vestir melhor caso quisesse conseguir alguém. Ela estava com uma saia acima do umbigo e uma blusa preta de mangas. Que dó! Ainda bem que meu kit de maquiagem estava na minha bolsa.

- Ah Bella! Que bom que você chegou! Cadê os outros?

- Já devem estar se pegando por aí.

- Hum... Nossa você está linda! Queria ser mais parecida com você pelo menos na forma de se vestir.

- E você pode querida. Vem comigo.

Fomos em direção a um lavabo. Tranquei a porta e pedi que ela sentasse no tampo do vaso. Já tinha mais ou menos uma idéia do que eu faria.

- Angie, você tem certeza de que precisa usar esses óculos? Pensei que era apenas para leitura.

- E são na verdade, mas me acostumei a usá-los sempre.

- Bem, hoje você vai tirá-los, ok?

- Ahn... Tudo bem então. – ela estava tímida.

- Você gosta muito, muito dessa sua blusa? – perguntei, desejando que não.

- Gosto sim. Ela é confortável, por quê?

- Você confia em mim?

- Claro.

- Ok.

Peguei minha tesoura de unha que sempre carregava comigo e comecei a cortar as mangas da blusa, além de diminuir um pouco o comprimento, deixando parte de sua barriga, exposta. Angie estava horrorizada, mas não disse nada. A saia era de algodão, ainda bem! Dobrei a barra que estava acima do umbigo, deixando-a abaixo deste. Soltei seus cabelos e retirei seus óculos. Ela era uma garota muito bonita, mas infelizmente se escondia nesses trajes dos anos 80. A maquiagem ficou perfeita. Utilizei tons lilases contornados por lápis preto, rímel, e um gloss da cor dos lábios. Ela estava linda!

- Nossa Bella!!! Eu... Eu estou tão diferente! – ela estava surpresa.

- Bom, você gostou?

- Eu adoreeei! Obrigada amiga.

- E então, o que você acha de dançar comigo?

- Claro!

Eu já tinha combinado com Edward, dele levar Ben para a pista de dança quando eu estivesse com Angie. Ele iria chamá-la para dançar, mas claro que ela precisaria de um look legal. E assim o fiz. Dançamos um pouco e sem demoras os dois já estavam lá.

- Ehr... Oi Angela, tudo bem? Como você está linda hoje! – Ben, perguntou.

- T-tudo sim, Ben.

- Quer dançar comigo? – ele estava morrendo de vergonha, porém determinado.

- Ahn... Cl-claro.

Foi a nossa deixa. Olhei para Edward e ele apontou para o bar, nossa segunda casa!

- Você fez um trabalho e tanto nela hein?

- Ah, tudo para ajudar as pessoas! Você não se saiu nada mal, o que disse para ele?

- A verdade. Como eu já sabia que ela estava afim dela, apenas falei para que a chamasse para dançar.

- Como você é inteligente gatinho! – dei um abraço apertado nele.

Começamos a beber mais algumas doses de tequila e sempre que alguma garota chegava ou em mim ou em Edward, falávamos que estávamos juntos. Não sei, ainda estava relativamente cedo para agarrar alguém.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora sentados no bar tomando tequila, olhei para a pista de dança e percebi que todos estavam se pegando fervorosamente. Edward já estava bêbado e eu estava começando a ficar também.

- Edward, vamos lá pra cima? – algo tinha passado pela minha mente.

- Vamos sim. Essa festa só tem pegação!

- Como se você não gostasse.

- Eu gosto, mas quando sou eu pegando. – ele começou a rir.

Fomos andando por um corredor escuro e abri a porta que estava à nossa esquerda. Bingo! Era um quarto de hóspedes. Fechei a porta e encostei Edward contra a parede e comecei a beijá-lo com desejo. Ele retribuiu. Suas mãos estavam em minha bunda, enquanto ele me beijava avidamente.

Empurrei-o na cama e liguei um som que estava em cima da estante. Que bom, a música combina perfeitamente para o que eu quero fazer. Comecei a rebolar sensualmente para ele e com as mãos nas coxas eu fazia movimentos como se fosse levantar minha saia. Ele estava ficando doido! Seus olhos sequer piscavam e sua boca estava aberta. Lentamente fui passando a mão pelos meus seios, enquanto a outra deslizava em direção ao meu sexo. Ele estremeceu e sem agüentar por mais tempo me agarrou, jogando-me na cama.

- Você é muito gostosa mesmo Swan! – adorava quando ele me chamava pelo sobrenome.

- Então _me prova!_ – foi tudo o que ele precisou ouvir.

Ele começou a tirar a calça jeans que usava, juntamente com sua boxer branca. Abriu minhas pernas e tirou a minha calcinha sem desviar seu olhar do meu. Posicionou-se entre as minhas pernas e me penetrou com tudo! Eu gemi de prazer!! Ele arfou e beijou minha boca enquanto movia-se dentro de mim com força.

- Humm... Você é tão apertadinha. Me dá vontade de foder você inteirinha sabia? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Então me come com vontade Edward.

E assim ele o fez. Começou a estocar com mais força e velocidade enquanto uma de suas mãos massageava meus seios. Ele gemia de prazer em meu ouvido e isso me deixava cada vez mais louca!

- Goza comigo, vai Swan! – ele estava quase lá e eu também.

Então contraí meus músculos internos, causando mais fricção contra o pênis de Edward. Ele ficou louco e meteu com mais força. Dessa vez chegamos ao ápice juntos. Seu líquido quente me preenchia me deixando ainda mais louca de desejo. Apesar de sempre fazer sexo com camisinha, eu não me importei de Edward ter gozado dentro de mim, afinal, eu tomava anticoncepcionais.

Depois da sensação de êxtase ter passado, Edward me trouxe ao seu peito e dormimos juntos.

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~

N/A: Oi gente... Minha terceira fic nesse site...

Essa fic foi originalmente escrita por mim e por Rachel Cullen, ok?

Espero que gostem dela o tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei com algumas batidas na porta. Por Deus tínhamos chaveado-a. Edward estava com um braço sobre os olhos e o outro apoiado em seu peitoral. Que cena! Sabia que não tardaria para que eu e Edward nos acertássemos. Sempre nos fazíamos de casal nas baladas. Ele era mega protetor comigo e a sensação de já pertencer a ele, era indescritível.

Levantei e fui até o banheiro da suíte, queria estar apresentável para acordá-lo. Afinal, ainda estávamos na casa da Serena. Dei uma bela arrumada no visual, colocando minhas roupas e acertando meus cabelos que estavam remexidos pela mão de Ed. Escutei barulhos vindos do quarto.

- Ei, Ed...?

O quarto estava vazio. A cama remexida era prova de que eu não era louca. _Mas o que deu nesse garoto para sair assim?_

**Edward's PoV**

Acordei com uma sensação de quem havia feito merda. Olhei em todas as direções a fim de encontrar algo que me lembrasse o que havia acontecido.

Barulho no banheiro.

Quando localizei o celular caído no chão o toquei: o Iphone da Bella com nossa foto de fundo. _Que grande merda Edward! Acabou de estragar sua melhor amizade por uma simples foda._

Então fui invadido por todas as imagens do que havia acontecido. Bella me puxou para o quarto, ela estava irresistível naquele espartilho. Eu a tratei como outra vagabundinha que eu pegava quando não estava com ela. _O que havia dado em mim?_

Ela devia estar terminando de se arrumar e se arrepender no banheiro. Levantei-me e coloquei minhas roupas o mais rápido possível. Era melhor eu sair dali antes de vê-la e não conseguir mais raciocinar. Desci as escadas correndo e trombei com Emmett e Rosalie.

- Ouww... Seguinte, melhor vocês dormirem na minha casa hoje. Tá aí a chave.

- Ei irmãozinho, qualé, parece que comeu e não gostou? Ou foi comido? Hahaha – Emmett sempre sabia ler o que se passava.

- Mais ou menos compadre, mais ou menos. Diz para a tua irmã ir para tua casa.

- Ué, e cadê a donzela? – Ainda bem que não havia suspeitado.

- Ih ó, nem sei. Recado dado Emmett?

- Mas e tu brô? Onde vai dormir?

- Dormir, humm, to pensando em sumir isso sim!

Essa era a idéia. Semana de Ação de Graças, era minha sorte. Não havia pensando em visitar meus pais naquele feriado. Havia combinado com Alice que iríamos ficar por aqui, mas agora, essa não era a melhor opção.

Eu precisava sair dali.

**Bella's PoV**

Saí do quarto ainda olhando para todos os lados possíveis. Precisava achar Edward e perguntar de uma vez por todas o que acontecia conosco. Ele já deveria saber, não era de hoje que depois de beber algumas acabávamos em beijos, mas sim, era a primeira vez que tínhamos chego nos "finalmentes".

Andei por todos os lados da casa e nada de encontrá-lo, apenas as pessoas caídas depois de tanto beber. Estava ridícula aquela cena.

Encontrei Emmett e Rose se pegando, para variar, na frente da casa.

- Oww, algum de vocês viram o Ed por aí? Eu fui tomar banho e o cara desapareceu. – meu irmão me olhou com uma cara de quem fosse matar alguém, enquanto Rose começava a gargalhar.

- Como assim cadê o Edward e que lance é esse de você ter ido tomar banho? – ele estava visivelmente de cara amarrada agora!

_Merda, acho que falei demais._

- Bom, sabe como é... Ehr... Ontem tomamos muuuitas tequilas e eu meio que o agarrei... – falei olhando para o chão.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA! – ele gritou e Rose ainda não conseguia para rir.

- Relaxa irmão, já sou bem grandinha. Mas hein, cadê o Ed? – perguntei, tentando desconversar.

- Ah fazer o que a merda ta feita né? Bom, eu não sei aonde ele foi não. Apenas me entregou as chaves da casa dele e disse que precisava sumir.

- Hum...

Então de repente tudo se encaixou. Edward provavelmente estava envergonhado do que tinha acontecido na madrugada passada e agora queria em evitar. Que merda!

Peguei meu celular e liguei para o celular dele.

"Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens. Após o sinal, deixe seu recado."

_Merdaaa! _

- Oi Ed... Escuta, precisamos conversar sério. Onde você ta hein? Me liga assim que receber esse recado. Tchau.

*

*

Edward ficou praticamente um mês sem aparecer na faculdade e nunca retornou minhas ligações. Eu ia até sua casa, mas nunca tinha ninguém. Ou então ele fingia não estar. Comecei a ficar cansada daquela palhaçada dele e resolvi ficar na minha.

Curtir fossa não tava com nada.

Resolvi chamar minhas amigas para um amiga's day. Eu, Alice e Rose partimos para uma boate nova que abriu, chamada "Lábia" e começamos a tomar todas. Elas estavam tirando férias de seus garotinhos para poder me fazer companhia, visto que o babaca do Edward tinha desaparecido.

Estávamos na pista dançando, após termos tomado umas 3 doses de vodka red fruits com gelo, quando um garoto loiro de cabelos ondulados até o ombro e olhos azuis começou a dançar comigo. _Ele era um gato!_

- Você vem sempre aqui? – esse foi o primeiro erro dele.

- Você realmente não acha que caio nessas né? – os três começaram a rir.

- É... Pelo visto não. Prazer, eu sou James.

- Prazer, Bella. – ficamos conversando e dançando durante algumas horas.

Naquela noite, trocamos telefones e então fui embora com as meninas.

- Nossa Bella, ele era muito gato e parece ser bem legal também. – Alice e seu modo saltitante ON.

- É acho que sim...

- Ah Bella, nem vem que eu sei que você estava louca para dar uns pegas nele. – Rose a devassa, me provocou.

- Ok galera! Se ele me ligar amanhã, quem sabe. Alice... – eu tentei segurar, mas não deu.

- Diga Bells.

- Cadê o seu irmão hein? – perguntei um pouco chateada.

- A última vez que falei com ele, ou seja, antes de ontem, ele estava com nossos pais. Mas parece que ele está voltando por esses dias. – ela sentiu a dor em meus olhos.

- Hum... Ele está me evitado mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, né? – perguntei me lembrando daquela madrugada.

- A verdade?

- Sempre!

- É amiga, é por causa daquilo sim. Mas acho que com o tempo vocês ficam de boa.

- Eu só não consigo entender, o porquê de algo tão previsível o deixou tão sei lá... Diferente.

- Bells, não se esqueça nunca de que ele é homem. Eles são frescos, não pensam como nós mulheres. – essa vez quem respondeu foi Rose.

- É... Talvez vocês tenham razão. Gente, bom papear, mas vou pra casa. Beijos e vejo vocês amanhã. Ou melhor, daqui a pouco.

Era uma quinta-feira de madrugada e ainda teríamos aula no dia seguinte. Que saco! Se eu não tivesse que entregar um trabalho importantíssimo, ficaria em casa dormindo.

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~

N/A: Oi gente... Obrigada pelos reviews, pelas adições ( eu vejo vocês.. ahahahah), e por acompanharem a fic...

Espero que gostem dela o tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	4. Chapter 4

Ir para a faculdade, nem o capeta devia gostar. Entregar trabalho então...

Dormir essa noite tornou-se impossível após as palavras de Alice. Fiquei remoendo-as até o amanhecer.

Chega Isabella, chega de ser idiota e sofrer. Se Edward seguiu pelo lado errado, quem sou eu para tentar consertar? Por um lapso apenas, ele colocou nossa amizade ao pior patamar possível. Não serei eu a dar o braço a torcer e resgatar essa amizade. Basta, a partir de agora... ESTOU NA PISTA PARA NEGÓCIO (N/A-C: Danizinha é pra tu guria!)

Tomei meu banho e pela primeira vez na minha vida, pensei em como a Alice me vestiria para ir a faculdade decente. Fazia um mês que não tinha vida, mas agora, estou revivendo. Peguei meu jeans skinny da Diesel – presentes da Alice – peguei minha regata D&G e minha bota de salto fino (assassina, mas necessária). Hoje eu queria ser A Bella que todos viam.

Sai de casa e fui para a faculdade com a cara e a coragem de quem quer ser desejada. Estacionei na vaga de sempre, e desci, sem nem olhar para os lados. Joguei os cabelos, peguei minha bolsa e meu laptop. Hoje seria divertido.

Coloquei óculos meus óculos escuros e segui em direção a minha primeira aula, quando senti uma mão me segurando:

- Meu Deus Bella! O que houve com você? – era Alice.

- Achei que você seria a única a entender.

- Acho que sou, mas, para quem?

- Quem o que Alice?

- Para quem é essa produção toda Bella?

- Para mim Alice, cansei de ser a pobre menina rica que sempre foi a bagunceira. Agora, bem, agora cansei de brincar, daqui para frente... Isabella está viva.

- Isabella?

- Que foi Alice, esqueceu meu nome? Isabella Swan lembra? Enfim, a Bella, bem.. a Bella já era.

Comecei a andar, deixando uma Alice estática em meio ao estacionamento da faculdade. Recados dados, vamos a vida.

Entrei na sala e instantaneamente senti todos os olhares possíveis do meus colegas. Juro que não queria nem imaginar o que pensavam.

O professor entrou na sala. Aula de Patologia Clínica. Minha favorita e portanto, transcorreu sem maiores complicações.

No intervalo, fui para a Praça de Alimentação. Precisava urgente de um café, afinal não dormir e formol não combina nada. O enjôo veio forte.

Rapidamente me joguei no balcão da Starbucks, Café Expresso Duplo sem Açúcar, não reparei na loira morango que estava pendurada no rapaz ao lado sorrindo feito macaco quando vê banana.

Paguei meu café e me virei rápido demais. Meus saltos escorregaram e eu já me vi de bunda no chão e tomando banho de café, mas nada disso ocorreu, braços firmes me seguraram e me levantaram rapidamente.

Me virei para agradecer meu salvador:

- James???????? (N/A-C: Tava achando que era o Edward né!?!?? Te peguei)

- Opa, gatinha!!!! Você lembrou de mim?

- É, bem, sim, obrigada por me segurar.

- Que é isso, me agradeça aceitando almoçar comigo hoje.

- Mas, você estuda aqui?

- Estudo sim, faço Mecânica de Autos. E você Linda?

- Linda não, Isabella, e faço fisioterapia. – Mais vermelha agora era impossível.

- Malz, sabia que seu nome era meio que um adjetivo fraco para você. Você é maravilhosa, não bela e nem linda, é uma deusa.

- É... bem... te vejo no almoço então, ok? Preciso ir par aula.

- Claro, Isabella, até o almoço.

Fui para minha aula pensando no James. Bonito, inteligente, educado e másculo, é, eu podia sair facilmente com um cara assim.

Entrei na aula seguinte, minha única aula com minha melhor amiga. PHC, Problemas do Homem Contemporâneo, matéria chata, mas me divertia muito por fazê-la com Alice.

- Aleluia, onde você estava? Lhe procurei o intervalo todo.

- Bem, eu estava indo pegar um café e o James acabou me salvando de um tombo.

- James? Aquele carinha do "Lábia"?

- Ele mesmo, faz mecânica aqui.

- Err... bom né!? Vamos almoçar juntas? Preciso te contar umas coisas, antes que você surte.

- Desculpe Allie, marquei com o James.

- Vai almoçar com um cara no almoço perante a faculdade inteira?

- Vou, Allie, qual é? O que tá acontecendo que você não está me contando?

- Nada não. Depois do almoço nos vemos.

A aula havia acabado. Alice recolheu suas coisas numa velocidade de maratonista e no instante seguinte já não a vi mais.

Saindo da sala, fui surpreendida pelo James que fez questão de carregar meu notebook e meus livros.

- Então, você quer comer salada ou o que?

- James, relaxa, sou magra de ruim. Adoro um suculento T-Bone.

- Ufa, achei que já iria ter que começar a esconder barrinhas de proteína no bolso para lhe acompanhar nos almoços. É disso que gosto, mulher com atitude.

- Almoços? Achei que íamos almoçar hoje..

- Ou sempre, quem sabe?

Gostei da atitude, era isso que sempre senti falta no E.., bem, no outro. Sempre faltou coragem para fazer as coisas, e quando eu tomo a frente... Foge como um saco de pipoca que é, porquê, James é homem, Edward... bem, é homem, gostoso, cavalheiro.. Não.. Edward é um rato vil e mesquinho. Um verdadeiro grande saco de pipocas! (N/A-C: Eu odeio pipoca)

Entramos na Praça, James ao meu lado todo sorriso e eu idem. Se alguém me queria, bem, ele teria, afinal, todo pé sujo tem o Jimmy Choo que lhe sirva!

Sentamos no Bistrô Marie, um restaurantezinho que eu adorava dentro da Universidade, James tomou a frente pegando o cardápio e pedindo uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

Comecei a olhar ao redor. Onde estaria Alice e o pessoal? Será que haviam me visto com James?

Assim que rodei os olhos, encontrei uma mesa com quatro pessoas. Alice e Jasper estavam de frente para mim e logo lançaram olhares e acenos. Respondi com beijinhos.

Assim, que os cumprimentei o casal que estava de costas me olhou....

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~

N/A: Oi gente... Obrigada pelos reviews, pelas adições ( eu vejo vocês.. ahahahah), e por acompanharem a fic...

Espero que gostem dela o tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	5. Chapter 5

Não podia ser.

Era Edward naquela mesa? Seus olhos estavam pesados sobre mim e sua expressão era de dor. No mesmo instante a loira morango me olhou e sorriu, passando o braço pelas costas do meu Edward. Não, ele já não era mais meu.

Quebrei o contato visual com Edward no instante em que James pousou sua mão sobre a minha na mesa.

- Isabella? Isabella? Que foi querida?

Estava tudo errado, James deveria estar com aquelazinha e eu ao lado de Edward. Mas ele não me quis, ele não quis assim, então para mim, era hora de MUDANÇAS.

Inclinei meu corpo sobre a mesa em direção a James.

- Sabe o que foi? Você está muito longe da minha boca, e eu, bem, eu quero um beijo.

- Uau gata, sabia que tava na minha.

- Só me beije James.

James selou nossas bocas com um beijo ácido e profundo, que em nada me lembrava meu melhor beijo, mas nesse instante era o que eu precisava.

O garçom interrompeu nosso beijo colocando a garrafa de vinho na mesa. "Já sabem o que vão pedir?"

- Sim, sim – disse James apressado. Queremos seu espaghetti com porpetone.

Não ousei olhar novamente em direção da mesa de Alice, sentia olhares quentes sobre mim por diversos momentos.

Terminamos de comer e James estava tão carinhoso. Todo instante tocava minhas mãos e puxava meu rosto para um beijo, que não mudava.

Ele pagou a conta e nos levantamos para dar uma volta.

- Bella??? Bella??? – ouvia Alice me chamando insistentemente.

- Ah, James querido, vamos cumprimentar meu amigos?

- Claro, claro. – Ele respondeu ainda atônito pelo querido que eu havia proferido.

- Olá Alice, Jasper. Pessoas.

- Oi Bella, sente-se conosco um pouco. – Alice como sempre educada, mas olhando furiosamente para seu irmão.

- Ah, oi Bellita. Lembra de mim. – Edward agora sorria torto. Aquele sorriso que me derretia.

- Ah sim, olá Edward Anthony. Está de passagem pela cidade? – Queria que eu sorrise? Otário, minha vontade era soca-lo tanto, até me dizer porque me abandonou, e terminar beijando aquela boca lidna.

- Que é isso Bellita? Sabe que faço faculdade aqui. E quem é seu sparring?

- Primeiramente, por favor, apenas meus amigos podem me chamar por apelidos. Meu nome é Isabella, e por favor, use-o. Agora James não é meu sparring, é meu namorado, diferente de você. Quem é a "bola" da vez?

Edward estava atônito e me lançava olhares tristes. Mas eu não podia ceder, havia sofrido por um mês inteiro, havia me entregue à ele como nunca e ele me abandonou sem nem olhar para trás.

- Ok, Isabella, sem insultos por favor. Esta é Tânia Denali, minha ...

- Namorada né Edzinhu. – Ela dizia isso com o maior sorriso da face da terra enquanto suas mãos percorriam no.... Que cena tosca... Argh!

Edward engoliu um gemido e se mexeu na cadeira.

No mesmo instante me olhou e viu minha expressão de nojo. Tirou a mão de Tânia de seu Jr.

- É Isabella, esta é Tânia, minha namorada.

Naquele momento meu mundo ruiu.

Peguei a mão de James que estava ali inerte aos acontecimentos, ainda sorrindo como bobo, acho que por eu tê-lo chamado de namorado, e me virei para a saída.

- Ah Alice, antes que eu esqueça. Te vejo hoje no meu apartamento? – Alice me olhava com total desespero de quem ainda não havia contato as novidades.

- É sim, Bell's. Te vejo lá.

Saímos rápido, mas não sem ouvir Edward perguntando " Que apartamento?"

James ainda estava com cara de bobo.

- Pode tirar esse sorrisinho da boca? – Eu odeio marmanjo babão.

- Claro, mas, assim, estamos namorando?

- Sim e não. Sim estamos namorando na faculdade e Não, não estamos namorando muito sério. Não por enquanto.

James gargalhava como criança quando ganha presente novo e caro.

Sentamos num banco embaixo das árvores do bosque da Universidade.

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~

N/A: Oi gente... Obrigada pelos reviews, pelas adições ( eu vejo vocês.. ahahahah), e por acompanharem a fic...

Espero que gostem dela o tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	6. Chapter 6

O restante das aulas na faculdade aquela tarde passaram arrastando-se e James, infelizmente, levou a sério o lance de estarmos namorando. Porra, o cara não saiu do meu pé um minuto!

Mas agora, finalmente, já estava em casa esperando a dona Alice aparecer. Tenho certeza de que ela estava se atrasaria ao máximo para não ter que me encarar. Como ela pôde não ter me falado que Edward tinha voltado e ainda por cima, que estava namorando? Isso sem falar que aquela nojentinha cheirava a perfume barato!

Eu estava terminando de arrumar um pouco a casa, afinal, toda vez que meu irmão dormia aqui com a Rose, parecia que tinha passado um terremoto pela casa inteira. E então ouvi a campainha tocando. Certeza era a Alice e acreditem, não ia ser nada bonito!

- A porta ta aberta! – gritei indo em direção à sala.

- Oii Beeells! – Alice me cumprimentou tentando amenizar a bronca que eu daria nela.

- Sem enrolações, Alice. Como que você não me disse que o seu irmão tinha voltado? – perguntei, começando a me exaltar.

- Bells, eu sint – a interrompi.

- E mais, como você pôde esconder de mim que ele estava namorando? Era para você ser minha amiga, Alice. E sinceramente amigos não se portam dessa forma!

- Me desculpa. Eu ia te contar, mas você estava toda toda com o James. Não tive tempo.

Eu sabia que não ia adiantar nada ficar discutindo com ela, a merda já estava feita mesmo. Só sei que não ficaria por baixo, então prosseguiria com meu plano de "namorada" do James. Vai que pelo menos ele era bom de cama né?

- Tudo bem Alice, eu te desculpo. Mas saiba que da próxima vez que você tentar esconder algo de mim, nossa amizade acaba aqui ok?

- Obrigadaaaa. Nunca mais esconderei nada de você! – correu em minha direção e pulou em cima de mim.

- Agora me diga... Como ele conheceu aquelazinha? – eu estava irritada com a situação.

- Bom, nem eu sei direito. Ele foi passar o feriado de Ação de Graças com nossos pais e quando voltou, estava com a Tânia.

- Hum... e eles estão morando juntos? – se curiosidade matasse...

- Claro que não! Ela mora em um apartamento junto com os pais.

- Hum, sei. E ele gosta dela mesmo?

- Bom, ao que parece sim, mas ele também se irrita facilmente com as atitudes melosas dela.

- Ah! Ed sempre tão previsível.

Queria poder ter prolongado um pouco mais nossa conversa para que eu tivesse certeza do que teria que encarar, mas infelizmente, Emmett apareceu junto com seus amigos. E adivinha quem estava lá? Sim... ele!

- Emmett, o que está acontecendo??

- Ah, nada demais irmã. Apenas convidei os rapazes para assistirmos ao beisebol e depois iremos fazer umas partidas de pôker! – respondeu guardando as bebidas na geladeira e logo, aconchegando-se ao sofá juntamente com os outros.

- Oi Bellitz. – Edward veio em minha direção.

- Já te disse que pra você é Isabella, Cullen! – seu olhar entristeceu.

- Eu queria conversar com você, se você não se importa. – comentou apreensivo.

- Olha Cullen, me importar eu me importo, mas como vamos ter que conviver devido aos amigos, fale logo. – eu estava nervosa, mas não de raiva. Era um nervoso de expectativa.

- Ok. Podemos ir pro seu quarto?

- Pensei que você tinha medo de ficar dentro de quartos, comigo. – respondi asperamente, lembrando-o da nossa última experiência.

- Eu só quero conversar Bella. – Ah! Como eu adorava escutá-lo me chamando de Bella.

- Ok. – fomos em direção ao quarto e, enquanto eu sentava na cama, ele trancou a porta.

- Por que trancou a porta Edward? – eu estava com medo que ele faria.

- Apenas para ninguém interromper. O que eu tenho para te falar é muito importante!

- Espero mesmo que seja só por isso.

Seu olhar parecia entristecer cada vez mais que minhas palavras o atacavam. E sinceramente, fiquei com peso na consciência, afinal, ele tinha sido meu melhor amigo durante anos!

Sentou-e ao meu lado.

- Bella, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter agido daquela forma contigo. Eu só quero que você saiba que foi por puro medo de estragar nossa amizade. Eu sei que em outras vezes nós, em meio à bebedeiras, acabávamos por nos beijar e tals, mas eu realmente fiquei assustado com o que aconteceu.

- Olha Ed, eu ac- ele me interrompeu.

- Me deixe terminar de falar. – assenti com a cabeça. "Eu me senti muito mal por ter tratado você naquela noite, como uma qualquer. Eu não tive o menor cuidado, o menor respeito e quando acordei, fiquei com medo de qual seria sua reação. Pensei que tudo mudaria entre nós e, infelizmente quem acabou estragando nossa amizade, fui eu. Eu não deveria ter fugido, devia ter ficado e encarado os fatos. E eu te peço desculpas! Você acha que podemos voltar a ser amigos, como antes, novamente?

_Bella idiota!_ Eu realmente achei que ele queria fazer as pazes, mas que admitisse que queria ficar comigo e pelo visto eu estava errada. Fiquei um tanto quanto decepcionada, mas nem tudo é como queremos, certo? E eu acho que vai ser melhor ter a amizade dele, do que não tê-lo de forma alguma em minha vida!

- Tudo bem, Eddie. – seus olhos começaram a brilhar e pude perceber com essas simples palavras, que ele eu fazia falta na vida dele.

- Mesmo, Bella? Você me desculpa? – me olhava como se fosse uma criança olhando para seu pirulitão de morango!

- Claro, Eddie! Eu senti sua falta... – me abraçou como se fosse a última vez em que nos veríamos!

- Nossa, tinha esquecido como você cheira bem, Bells!

- Bobo. Se bem que, qualquer cheiro deve ser melhor do que o da sua namoradinha. Não acredito que você desceu o nível mesmo. – percebi que ele tentava pensar nas palavras que ele usaria.

- Pois é... Mas com o tempo eu conserto isso nela! E você e o James, hein?

- Pois é. Eu o conheci em uma balada que fui com as garotas e desde então, somos inseparáveis! – acredito que ele percebeu meu tom de ironia e começou a gargalhar.

- Só você mesmo Bells, senti falta de rir contigo!

- Eu também, Ed! Vamos voltar para a sala porque senão, vão pensar que estamos fazendo algo inapropriado.

- A senhorita quem manda!

Fomos para a sala e entramos no jogo de pôker, afinal, todos ali sabiam que eu e Ed éramos os melhor jogadores da nossa turma!

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~

N/A: Alow? Tem alguém aí??? Eu postei dois capítulos, tenho visto alguns alertas mas review que alimenta a alma da autora desmiolada aqui: NADA!

Então assim... Sem comentários, sem capítulos novos... Olhem como sou boa para vocês... Quero pelo menos 10... Ao menos isso... Vaiii

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	7. Chapter 7

Fazia mais ou menos uma semana desde aquela conversa com Edward. Devo dizer que as coisas não mudaram muito, com exceção de que agora estávamos nos falando. Claro que não como antes, afinal, eu ainda estava chateada com a atitude dele depois que transamos, além de não gostar nenhum pouco daquela vagaba da Tânia. Seu perfume barato e sua voz me irritavam profundamente. James, para variar não largava do meu pé, mas apesar de tudo resolvi ver no que esse "namoro" daria. Apesar de eu gostar de Edward como um homem, eu não iria dar o braço a torcer e tampouco ficaria por baixo, logo, precisava de James.

Eram 19hs e eu estava terminando de me arrumar. James viria jantar aqui em casa e quem sabe passaríamos para uma próxima fase no relacionamento. Eu estava curiosa para falar a verdade, sobre como seria ir pra cama com ele, afinal, pegada ele tinha. Suas mãos grandes, sempre que tocavam meus seios me causavam leve arrepios e seus beijos, apesar de não poderem ser comparados de forma alguma com os de Edward, eram até gostosos.

Enquanto tirava a lasanha do forno e campainha tocou. Coloquei a lasanha em cima do suporte, na mesa, e fui em direção à porta.

- Olá gata! Nossa como você está cheirosa! – James disse, cheirando meu pescoço.

- Obrigada J'. Você também está bem gato! – retribuí, tentando ser o mais convincente possível.

Tá vai, ele estava bem gatão e convidativo, mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia tirar um determinado _elemento_ da minha cabeça. Apesar de estarmos de bons termos um com o outro, eu ainda estava indignada por ele estar namorando aquelazinha. Por que ela e não eu? Eu que o conhecia, eu sabia tudo sobre ele... _Que droga! _

Jantamos e ele veio me ajudar a lavar a louça. Pelo menos é prestativo né? O telefone tocou e fui atender.

- Alô?

- Bellinha? – era Edward.

- Diga. Tudo bem? – eu não sabia como reagir, estava nervosa.

- Ahn... Você está ocupada? – _Não fique por baixo, não fique por baixo! _Esse parecia ser meu novo mantra.

- Na verdade sim. Estou com meu namorado aqui. – olhei para James e na mesma hora um sorriso bobo tomou conta de seu rosto! Aff, que gay!

- Ehr... ahn... Então tudo bem, depois nos falamos. Tchau. – parecia estar decepcionado.

- Tchau Ed.

Droga, o que será que ele queria? Agora fiquei curiosa. Será que era para falar que terminou com a babaca da Tânia e que me amava loucamente? _Acorda pra vida Bella, ele nunca iria terminar com ela pra ficar contigo! _

Edward POV

Desde a noite do poker que minha consciência anda meio louca. O que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ido embora? Se eu não tivesse tido todos os medos e fantasmas em relação a Bella?

Mais do que nunca aquelas perguntas explodiam na minha cabeça quando a via em companhia do almofadinha do James.

Ele fazia as coisas que Bella sempre odiou, paparicava, fazia marcação cerrada, era sempre cheio de toques e beijos melados.

Eu a conhecia como ninguém, sabia que aquelas coisas a incomodavam. Porque ela o deixava fazer isso?

Preciso me controlar a cada vez que a vejo fazer caretas para James e ele achando que eram gracejos dela, tinha uma vontade louca de gritar "Ela não gosta disso!", mas meu medo era maior.

Medo de que ela disse que havia mudado.

Hoje não era diferente, Bella não deveria nem se lembrar, mas era o aniversário de morte do meu primeiro cachorro. Rufus havia sido meu primeiro amigo. Bella sabia que hoje era um dia em que provavelmente ficaríamos juntos, e ela me carregaria após meu porre e me deitaria na cama e como agradecimento eu lhe daria um beijo delicioso...

Que saudades daqueles beijos roubados, daquele toque.....

Fui acordando com mãos percorrendo meu abdomem, será que ela estaria ali? Ela se lembrou..

Abri meus olhos e me deparei com Tânia, no exato momento, não me contive e bufei.

- Que foi Edzinhu? Dormir depois do almoço sempre dá congestão né??

- Tá doida Tânia? Dormir depois do almoço é tudo de bom.

Preferia mil vezes não ter acordado dos meus devaneios.

Tânia não era nada má, tinha um corpo escultural e adorava as mais sacanas posições, sempre inventava apetrechos e aparecia com taras diferentes. Com ela eu podia fazer o que quisesse, já que não era correto fazer com.....

De novo fui interrompido dos meus devaneios com mãos me alisando. Sou homem pelo amor de Deus. Não me mexi, Tânia estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho..

Continua.. Engole tudo... Isso.... Bate mais forte... Vai cachorra.... Engole tudo...

Não demorei muito... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh como isso é bom! Gozar, isso é que é tudo de bom!! Amo muito tudo isso.

Olhei para baixo, me deparei com uma Tânia feliz. Como pode se contentar com pouco, mas, melhor para mim, afinal eu gostava de poder chamá-la para um sexo casual sabendo que ela viria até meu apê, limparia, cozinharia, me satisfaria e, ainda por cima, sumia depois que eu dizia que ia estudar....

Bella POV

Depois de devagar sobre a ligação de Edward, percebi um par de mãos bem sacanas percorrendo meu corpo.

Imaginava quando ele me tocaria daquele jeito novamente.

Seus beijos em minha nuca, suas mãos em meus seios..

-Ah....que coisa boa!

- Que bom que está gostando minha bela princesa..

Dei um pulo e me desvencilhei das mãos de James.

Minha cabeça havia me pregado uma peça.

- Ah, James... é.. bem.. estamos indo rápido demais..

Não sabia o que dizer para ela. "Olha James, eu até quero, mas não com você?". Isso não tava dando certo, eu ainda não havia esquecido aquela noite e muito menos seus toques e beijos. Voltei ao mundo real, quando ouvi James:

- Não se preocupe minha amada. Irei esperar seu momento, e, você verá, será maravilhoso. Somos feitos um para o outro.

Queria dizer que ele tinha razão, mas, eu sabia que tinha sido feita para outras mãos me tocarem...

- James, podemos encerrar a noite por aqui? Amanhã tenho testes na faculdade e preciso dormir cedo.

- Claro, eu passo para lhe pegar amanhã para a faculdade.

- James.... eu moro praticamente ao lado do prédio das minhas aulas. Menos vai.... Nos vemos amanhã no intervalo.

- Ah minha delicinha, se você quer assim. OK né!?

James foi embora com um bico fenomenal, mas antes ele do que eu. Essa noite era minha noite de arrastar correntes.

Fui me trocar, eu precisava de uma bebida. E urgente. Afinal, meu corpo sabia que hoje era o dia em que eu tomava um porre com Edward em homenagem ao Rufus.

Em quinze minutos, entrei no "The Rocks" ( um pubzinho bem freqüentado), sentei no meu banquinho de sempre.

Cliente vip.

O banco ao meu lado, antes pertencente a Edward, estava vazio.

É, acho que a Tânia fazia tão bem à ele, que ele havia superado a morte de Rufus.

- Ei Longshock, meu dirty martini de sempre, por favor.

- Oi Bella, sozinha hoje? Portanto, uma única azeitona não é? Já lhe sirvo.

Longshock, barman e camarada de sempre, mas hoje suas palavras serviram para me dizer "Sozinha Bella?".

É eu estava sozinha agora.

Longshock me serviu e sorriu...

_- Você por aqui? _

Essa voz?

Duas mãos taparam meus olhos....

E esse toque...

Reconheceria em qualquer situação.

Meu corpo tremeu.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada a todos que comentaram... Espero que gostem do cap... Quanto mais review receber.. Mais caps aparecem ok?!

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	8. Chapter 8

Aquele toque eu reconheceria imediatamente.

- OI Bell's, achei que você tinha esquecido nossa tradição.

- Não esqueço por nada. Rufus foi o cachorro que eu nunca tive. E sempre deixei de lhe agradecer por ter me deixado brincar com ele.

Me inclinei em sua direção, ele ficou estático olhando para meus movimento, e eu lhe dei um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada por ter me emprestado um pouco da sua alegria com Rufus.

Edward ficou estranhamente parado olhando fixo em meus olhos, comecei a ficar desconfortável com a situação.

- Longshock, sirva o de sempre para nosso amigo aqui.

- Então está de volta Edward? Por um momento acreditei que você deixaria eu tentar a sorte com a gata do seu lado.

Edward sorriu com as palavras de Longshock, mas logo em seguida comprimiu os lábios.

- Que é isso companheiro, essa aqui sempre foi minha. Arrume a sua companhia para beber, e não demore muito com meu whisky, afinal sabe que não gosto dele aguado.

Eu fiquei agradecida por Edward ter dito aquilo, mesmo que fosse da boca para fora, não queria perder a amizade de Longshock lhe dando um belo fora.

- Ed, lembra quando viemos aqui a primeira vez???

- Lembro sim, procurávamos um pub adequado para freqüentarmos. Ri muito quando você disse que aqui seria o lugar perfeito para casarmos...

Eu não lembrava mais dessa minha estúpida frase. Tentei não transparecer o quão desagradável havia soado. Não tinha se passado muito a fase do choro desenfreado pela ausência dele. Devo ter feito uma cara de contragosto.

- Ah, desculpe, sou um idiota. Existem lembranças que deveriam ser esquecidas.

- OU não. Disse eu quase sussurrando.

Agradeci imensamente a chegada da bebida de Edward, assim pudemos fazer nosso ritual de sempre.

- Que os nossos sejam nossos, que os deles sejam nossos, e que os nossos nunca sejam deles. Arriba, Abajo, Ao centro e PRA DENTROOOOOOOOOO.

Em uma virada só, tomamos nosso primeiro trago da noite.

Edward POV

Não lembrava a quanto tempo não me divertia com Bella desse jeito.

Como pudemos deixar aquela noite acabar assim com nossa amizade? Pudemos não, eu é que fui um besta a fugir dela. Ela que sempre me entendeu completamente.

Ah, Isabella, se soubesse como me sinto por tudo isso.

- Bella, você lembra quando fomos acampar? Você estava preocupada se saberia montar uma barraca e o Emmett lhe desafiou?

Aquele acampamento eu havia roubado meu primeiro beijo com Bella.

- Lembro ... nunca achei que ele fosse capaz de me deixar dormir no relento, porque eu não consegui deixar a barraca em pé.....

- Se não fosse por você.. acho que teria morrido congelada...

- É.. eu lembro... e por falar nisso? Seus pés ainda ficam gelados até você conseguir pegar no sono?

Bella havia perdido a aposta com Emmett e ele acabou deixando a coitadinha sem lugar para dormir, já que havia convidado Rosalie para ficar na barraca com ele. Eu não consegui vê-la ao relento e esperei que todos entrassem em suas barracas e a chamei para dormir comigo.

Só havia um saco de dormir na minha barraca e precisei me desdobrar para caber eu e ela ali. Quando tudo estava praticamente arrumado, senti duas pedras de gelo tocarem minha perna. Acho que foi o mais alto berro que dei até hoje.

- Ficam sim, ainda fico passando eles na cama até esquentarem...

- Eu me lembro quando você no meio da noite colocava seus pés gelados embaixo da minha perna para eu os esquentar!

A lembrança de Bella esfregando seus pés nos meus, acabou trazendo mais recordações.

Bella POV

Devíamos estar bebendo a bastante tempo, porque quando percebi estávamos falando do nosso primeiro acampamento.

Nunca contei para Edward que aquele havia sido meu primeiro beijo.

Quando aceitei a aposta com Emmett, tinha certeza que ele me deixaria dormir na sua barraca se eu não conseguisse, mas como sempre, Emmett ralhou comigo e me deixou ao relento.

Naquela noite, fui vendo todos se arrumarem em suas barracas, enquanto eu continuava em volta da fogueira rezando para ela não acabar e eu morrer de frio, até que ouvi Ed me chamando.

- Ei, Bellinha, vem para cá. Aí fora está muito frio.

Não sabia a qual anjo agradecer. Ao que estava ali, ou ao meu anjo da guarda que o iluminara para me ajudar.

Edward cedeu milagrosamente um espaço no seu saco de dormir, mas mesmo assim eu acabei ficando de lado e com as coxas entre as pernas dele. Segurei meus pés o máximo que pude para cima, porque sabia que estariam muito gelados, mas eles tocaram rapidamente a perna dele, fazendo o gritar muito alto.

Ria muito daquela situação.

Quando ele se acostumou com a temperatura, comecei a esfregar meus pés nele para esquentá-los. Ficamos conversando sobre tanta coisa, enquanto sua mão afagava meus cabelos e eu brincava com minha mão em seu peito. Quando fui dar boa noite, acabei encostando meus lábios nos dele. Subitamente ele retribuiu, senti sua língua invadindo minha boca e quando encontrou-se com a minha, Edward parou.

Aquele havia sido meu primeiro beijo.

Lembrar daquilo me trouxe mais recordações.

- Ainda se lembra da minha mania de coceira nas costas???

- Claro Bell's. Você sempre me pedia para coçar suas costas enquanto jogávamos poker. Todos achavam que era um código, mas sempre foi coceira mesmo...

O papo estava voltando ao que era antes, mas comecei a ficar com receio que ele se lembrasse na nossa fatídica noite.

- Ed, está ficando muito tarde. Vou para casa.

- Não Bellita, fica mais um poquimmm..

- Ed, você já está falando mole. Vem, vamos embora.

- Long?! Pendura hein!!! Amanhã passamos para acertar.

- Ok, precisa de ajuda com o moço aí Bella? – Long sempre ajudando

- Relaxa, ele lembra do caminho sempre que vê a rua.

Levantei Edward do banco e o levei até a porta.

Seguíamos abraçados até os apartamentos, que por minha sorte sempre foram próximos. Não queria por nada no mundo morar longe dos meus amigos.

- Bella? – Edward já estava melhorando.

- Oi, tá acordando seu bebum!?

- Você um dia me perdoa?

Aquela frase fez minha segurança toda ir para o buraco.

- Sim Edward. Um.......

Não consegui completar a frase. Edward colou seus lábios nos meus e suas mãos me puxaram numa força avassaladora. Sua língua invadiu minha boca, e eu, como fraca que sou, cedi.

* * *

N/A: É sério.. estou adorando ver que vocês gostam da fic... Obrigada pelos reviews lindos! Quanto mais reviews.. mais caps!

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	9. Chapter 9

Eu não podia deixar esse beijo se prolongar por muito mais tempo. De alguma forma eu tinha que quebrar o momento mais perfeito de todos, novamente! Edward tinha me magoado muito quando resolveu fugir das coisas que tinham acontecido entre nós. Éramos melhores amigos e ainda assim ele me tratou como se eu fosse uma qualquer, ao sair por aquela porta. Sinto como se todo o esforço para me manter inteira, que fiz durante esse mês longe dele, foi

por água abaixo no minuto em que nossos lábios se encontraram. Agora, tudo fazia sentido novamente. Tudo tinha um razão de ser. Eu estava completamente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Infelizmente, ambos estávamos namorando e esse era apenas mais um motivo pelo qual teria que quebrar o beijo.

- Edward... Não! – falei me afastando dele.

- O que foi Bella? Você não gostou? – sua voz e seu rosto pareciam preocupados e sem jeito.

- Não é isso Eddie. Muito pelo contrário, gostei muito mais do que deveria. – abaixei minha cabeça.

- Então, qual o problema? Por que não podemos ficar juntos? – ele parecia muito chateado e desesperado.

- Edward! Você desperdiçou a sua chance. Ambos temos namorados agora. É tarde demais! – meus olhos começavam a encher de lágrimas.

Ele não poderia saber o quanto me machucou e muito menos a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por ele. Me desvencilhei de seus braços antes que ele pudesse ver minhas lágrimas e sai correndo em direção ao meu apartamento.

Saber que ele queria continuar aquele beijo me deixou zonza. Já não enxergava o caminho que seguia e acabei tropeçando. Do mesmo jeito que cai no gramado do predio, fiquei. As lágrimas já não pude contê-las. Precisava eliminar todo o sofrimento que me angustiava. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas, quando já não podia mais chorar, tudo se clareou.

Ele no fundo me queria. Aquele beijo não era um simples beijo como trocávamos antes. Ele estava repleto de carinho, tesão, desejo e paixão... Paixão... Se Edward transmitiu paixão, o amor estaria logo ali também?

Agora minha cabeça girava, meu pior lado estava aflorando. Eu iria fazer com que Edward me quisesse. Eu vou ter o amor de Edward para mim.

Naquele instante, eu sabia o que deveria começar a fazer.

**Edward's PoV**

Enquanto estávamos no bar, eu olhava seus lábios se movimentando e ouvia sua doce voz me levando ao paraíso. _Chega Edward, pare com isso. Ela é sua melhor amiga. Foco. Concentração._

Após alguns copos, tinha certeza que a minha determinação de me manter longe de Bella havia ido para a bexiga, junto com a perdendo o foco, senti suaves toques em volta de mim. Eu estava  
sendo movimentado.

Assim que saímos do bar, comecei a sentir o perfume de Bella. Ela usava o mesmo perfume daquela noite. Fui me perdendo entre o doce som da sua voz e seu perfume. Ela não sabia, mas meu corpo já reagia ao seu com enorme prazer. Bella comandava meu corpo como ninguém e agora estava invadindo minha cabeça. Ela nunca me daria uma chance para explicar meus medos e anseios e tampouco o porquê a deixei aquele dia. A boba explicação de "eu quero sua amizade" não era suficiente para dizer o quão eu morreria sem ela ao meu lado.

Finalmente eu soube. Bella sempre foi a minha vida.

- Bella? - consegui falar seu nome com uma força descomunal para não  
gaguejar...  
-- Oi, tá acordando seu bebum!? - Tão delicada...  
- Você um dia me perdoa?- Era o mínimo que eu podia pedir.

Não esperava que ali naquele momento ela me desse esperança... Quando ouvi sair o sim de sua boca, fui tomado por um ardor imenso. Eu precisava selar aqueles lábios. E eu o fiz.

Sentir seu gosto, misturado à bebida naquele momento, era tudo o que eu sonhava. Eu a desejava demais. Apenas o doce toque dos seus lábios junto aos meus, automaticamente, causava arrepios pela minha espinha. Eu a desejava demais!

- Edward... Não! – ela disse, afastando sua boca da minha.

- O que foi Bella? Você não gostou? – eu estava desesperado. Queria prolongar aquela sensação por mais tempo. Se possível, para sempre!

- Não é isso Eddie. Muito pelo contrário, gostei muito mais do que deveria. – ela disse abaixando sua cabeça. Senti uma felicidade incontrolável tomar conta de mim.

- Então, qual o problema? Por que não podemos ficar juntos? – comecei a ficar chateado ao constatar quão perto e distante ela estava de mim ao mesmo tempo.

- Edward! Você desperdiçou a sua chance. Ambos temos namorados agora. É tarde demais! – senti algo começar a dilacerar dentro de mim e ao mesmo tempo, senti uma vontade enorme de lutar por ela. Pela _minha_ Bella.

Ela se soltou de meus braços e correu em direção ao seu apartamento. E eu fiquei ali... parado, sem reação. Pensei seriamente em voltar ao The Rocks, mas já tinha bebido demais. Resignado e sem saber o que fazer fui para casa.

Preparei mais uma dose de wisky, ele com certeza me ajudaria a raciocinar melhor. Sentei no sofá e comecei a pensar em uma forma de reconquistá-la.

E então, como um flash, eu sabia o que tinha que ser feito.

* * *

N/A: É sério.. estou adorando ver que vocês gostam da fic... Obrigada pelos reviews lindos! Quanto mais reviews.. mais caps!

Sei que está menor que o acostumado... mas estou tendo poucos comentários...  
Fico desanimada... Me desculpem os que costumam comentar.

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's PoV

Estava decidida, iria falar com Edward naquele final de semana. Não seria possível que apenas eu estivesse com todo aquele sentimento sobre ele, eu sabia que ele também sentia algo por mim. Precisa provar para ele que tínhamos que acontecer, tínhamos que tentar de novo.

Levantei-me naquela manhã com meus propósitos a flor da pele. Não me agüentei muito tempo e peguei meu Iphone. Um toque... Dois toques...

- Alô, Bella????? - era ele. Sua voz estava nervosa. Droga! Liguei na hora errada.

- É... Bem... Desculpa Ed, tchau...

- NÃOOOO. – ele gritou ao telefone – Bella? Bella? - ele ainda me chamava, eu não estava errada.

- Aham... Oi Ed. Bom dia.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Queria falar com você! – gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Diga Ed..

- Não Bella, diga você. Primeiro as damas...

Ele estava sendo cavalheiro ou havia voltado atrás no que queria me dizer. Bom, deixei meus medos e angustias de lado e parti para minha tática de jogo.

- Ed, eu queria muito falar com você. Sinto falta da nossa amizade. Você poderia meencontrarnoparquecentral? - havia falado tão rápido que não sabia se ele havia me entendido.

- Bella, oi? É... No Parque Central? É... Naquela nossa árvore? - é claro que ele se lembraria daquela árvore e daquele dia.

_Naquele dia eu havia tirado minha primeira nota baixa na faculdade. Sai correndo para o Parque Central, não queria escutar em hipótese alguma, as babaquices de Emmett sobre responsabilidade escolar._

_Edward que havia me visto correndo pelo gramado da Universidade, largou tudo que estava fazendo e correu atrás de mim._

_Chegando no Parque me joguei embaixo de uma sequóia. Edward chegou logo atrás e me abraçou. Ficamos lá por umas duas horas até eu me acalmar. "Bellinha, não fique assim. É só uma nota baixa... não significa nada." E eu abalada, repetia "Eu sou burra, nenhum homem irá se apaixonar por uma mulher burra. Ficarei sozinha o resto da minha vida." _

_Ok, eu estava sendo melodramática, mas Edward naquele dia, havia dado esperanças para um sentimento que a muito tempo estava guardado. Havia ME dado esperanças de sermos um casal. "Bellinha, eu juro, eu amo você. Se você não achar ninguém, eu juro que me caso com você." – Ele estava sendo meu amigo, mas meu coração o enxergou como meu amor._

- Sim Edward, na NOSSA árvore...

- Bella????

- Sim?

- Estava indo te ligar também. Em dez minutos estarei lá. Beijos.

- Tchau Ed...

Já não sabia mais o que pensar. Por que ele me ligaria? Ele diria que havia sido um erro ter me beijado? Mas ele poderia ter dito no telefone também... Espantei todos os meus medos e corri para me trocar. Não ia me produzir, eu iria atacar de Bella.

Edward's PoV

Rolei na cama a noite toda, seria injusto acordar Bella apenas para lhe dizer que eu precisava dela. Injusto não. Seria perfeito, mas eu ainda tinha educação, não se liga para ninguém às quatro da manhã...

Nem às quatro e quinze...

Muito menos as quatro e vinte e oito...

Será que as cinco e cinco seria muito ruim? Bella odeia acordar cedo, mas quão cedo seria? São cinco e quarenta e três... _EU PRECISO DORMIR!!!_ Já estava gritando pela casa. Iria acordar os vizinhos, afinal Alice estava com Jasper, e Rosalie provavelmente com Emmett, na casa da Bella...

Bella... são seis horas, será que você me perdoa se eu lhe acordar agora? É, acho melhor não arriscar. Vou tomar banho.

Imerso na banheira que Alice insistiu tanto em colocar e agradecendo mentalmente a isso, podia ver o quão imaturo fui ao sair daquele quarto. Talvez Bella estivesse aqui comigo na banheira, eu poderia estar alisando aqueles seios firmes e róseos... beijando sua boca...

Acordei dos meus sujos pensamentos com o toque do meu celular...

ERA ELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Nunca havia tido aptidão para maratonista, mas agora eu era vencedor de 100 metros rasos com barreiras.

- Alô, Bella????? - tentei não parecer desesperado, mas confesso eu estava louco de desejo por ela.

- É... Bem... Desculpa Ed, tchau...

- NÃOOOO. _– berrei... Tá louca??? Se ligou desembucha, poww, queria te ver e dizer... Cala a boca Edward e pára com isso... Ela estava muda... desligou????_

- Bella? Bella?- ela não respondia, até que ouvi sua respiração.

- Aham... Oi Ed. Bom dia.

Queria ouvir isso sussurrado. Aquela voz rouca dela de quem não havia dormido direito e ainda havia bebido.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Queria falar com você! – gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Diga Ed.. - não... Eu precisava ouvir mais daquela voz.

- Não Bella, diga você. Primeiro as damas...

Ela ficou muda. Será que havia desistido? O que a fez me ligar agora? Ela estava querendo me xingar pelo beijo? OK, eu estava errado de ter deixado-a no quarto, mas até quando eu pagaria por esse erro?

- Ed, eu queria muito falar com você. Sinto falta da nossa amizade. Você poderia meencontrarnoparquecentral?

Caracas, eu havia entendido? Ela queria me ver na NOSSA árvore? Caracas, ou isso tava indo muito bem para mim, ou eu iria tomar o maior fora homérico da Terra. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la novamente.

- Bella, oi? É... No Parque Central? É... naquela nossa árvore? - ela ficou respirando pesado ao telefone.

Nossa árvore??? Meu Deus, James fez merda! Ela quer me isentar do meu compromisso da árvore!??!?!?! Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, não de novo!!!

- Sim Edward, na NOSSA árvore...

- Bella????

- Sim?

- Estava indo te ligar também. Em dez minutos estarei lá. Beijos. - precisava ter dito que havia sentido sua falta também.

- Tchau Ed...

Corri acabar meu banho.

Bella's PoV

Fui caminhando lentamente até o parque. Decorei cada árvore dali, assim eu nunca erraria nossa árvore. Me aproximando dela, vi Edward encostado na árvore.

- Oi...

- Oi...

Não sabia por onde começar, meus olhos quando encontraram com os dele, não mais romperam o contato. Eu estava hipnotizada por aquele homem... E morrendo de medo de sofrer novamente.

- Sabe... – falamos juntos.

- Fale Edward.

- Fale você Bella, as damas primeiro.

- As damas primeiro até quando Edward? Até quando eu tenho que tomar a dianteira das coisas? - eu estava perdendo as forças.

Ele estava ali parado na minha frente e eu queria chorar, esmurrar seu peito, dizer para ele tudo que eu sofri por sua culpa, escutar seu pedido de desculpa e terminar com um beijo delicioso. Contudo, isso não aconteceria, eu não tinha forças.

- Você tem razão Isabella.

Ouvir meu nome assim na boca dele, só confirmou minhas suspeitas. Ele havia se arrependido do beijo dado.

- Tenho razão no que Edward? – precisava ouvir da sua boca que ele não me queria, só assim eu seguiria em frente

Edward's PoV.

Acho que não havia passado um minuto e eu já estava naquela arvore. Eu precisava começar a ser homem perante Isabella. Doce nome, mas em minha boca eu transformava tudo.

- Eu fui um fraco. Eu nunca deveria ter lhe deixado naquele quarto sem uma explicação... - continuei sem dar tempo de Bella me interromper - Acho melhor voltar alguns meses atrás para você me entender melhor... Vamos nos sentar?

Eu precisava explicar tudo a Bella. Eu precisava mostrar o que eu pensava...

* * *

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	11. Chapter 11

Como explicar a Bella que eu a queria a muito tempo, mas sempre tive receios?

- Bella, você se lembra aquela festa onde você acordou comigo ao seus pés?

- Sim, me lembro, mas o que tem a ver?

Teria muito a ver, aquela festa....

_Flashback_

_Naquela festa Bella estava sensual por demais. _

_Nossos amigos que não param de se agarrar, minha irmã que não parava de me atazanar, e eu ali, encarando seus movimentos e a comendo com os olhos._

_Eu sabia que era só me achegar que a teria, mas até que ponto eu iria? Ela era minha amiga, raios._

_Quando percebi um moreno se chegar nela. _

_Eu tremi dos pés a cabeça, só de imaginar aquelas mãos sobre seu corpo._

_Era isso, eu gostava de Bella. Mas e ela? Ela gostava de mim?_

_O máximo que agüentei foi ver aquele desprezível tentando falar algo ao pé do ouvido dela. Sai do meu torpor e fui de encontro a ela._

_Abracei por trás e dei-lhe um beijo na nuca._

_- Oi amor, cheguei!_

_- Ed... Tá fazendo o que? Tá louco????_

_Ela estava visivelmente irritada por eu chegar nela daquele jeito. É, ela não me queria._

_Dei outro beijo em seu rosto e sai._

_Precisava literalmente materializar o banho de água fria que havia levado._

_Fui para meu apartamento, não conseguia ficar nem mais um minuto ao seu lado, sabendo que ela poderia ficar com aquele idiota._

_Não vi a hora em que ela chegou. Senti apenas quando ela deitou na cama e me deu um selinho. Naquela hora eu não dormi mais._

_Como ela podia brincar comigo daquele jeito? Me recusava na festa, mas queria contato em casa? _

_Com aquele pensamento fiquei. Eu iria fazer ela me notar. Ela iria me querer, mas aí, quem a não queria mais era eu._

_Com aquele pensamento, a fitei a noite toda. A pegava desprevenida e lhe dava beijinhos. A tocava com desejo, e percebi quando seu corpo reconheceu meus toques a fazendo arfar._

_Até que eu a escutei..._

_- Edward... não... para..._

_Ela estaria acordada? Ela estava percebendo o que eu estava fazendo com ela? Continuo ou paro?_

_Percebi que ela estava na verdade sonhando comigo, e minha máscara caiu. Bella sentia algo por mim, e não era justo eu abusar._

_Final Flashback_

- Então era real? Você realmente estava me tocando naquela noite? Como você pode?

Bella repetia sem parar essas perguntas, sem me dar tempo de explicar, até que gritei..

- CHEGA! Me escuta agora, ou realmente eu vou desaparecer da sua vida!

Ela não ousou abrir a boca.

- Eu não consegui, ok!? Eu não consegui ver um futuro para nós dois, principalmente, sem eu lhe machucar. Não percebe que isso só aconteceu por mero capricho meu? Ciumes de ver você podendo ser tocada por outro?

Agora era minha vez de se calar... Vi a expressão de Bella mudando, ô ou, o bicho vai pegar para o meu lado.

Bella POV

Não era real, não podia ser real.

Como assim ele me queria? E como eu fui idiota de não perceber isso naquela festa?

Aé, eu tava bebadaça. Perdoável.

O que ele não imagina é que naquele dia eu fui produzida para ele.

- VocÊ não tem idéia do que está me dizendo Edward. Naquele dia eu queria você sim! Mas não queria você comigo, por estar com ciúmes de outro cara chegando em mim.

Ele estava atônito. Seus olhos fitavam os meus sem expressão. Continuei..

- Você sabe quantas noites eu passei olhando você dormir? Quantas noites eu chegava perto de lhe beijar? Como você pode?

- Eu.. Eu... não imaginava.

- É claro que não. Eu sempre fui uma sombra para você. Alguém que você podia contar, caso não beijasse ninguém.

- Bella, eu deixei de ver você assim a tempos. Desde que a Irina havia lhe xingado de vulgar, por ficar comigo quando eu havia dado o fora nela.

Agora eu estava sem palavras. Ele não me via como estepe fazia tempo, mas então, porque me abandonou?

- Edward.... porquê você me deixou aquele dia no quarto?

- Bella, hoje eu te digo, nem eu sei o porquê exatamente. Eu fui um fraco, um medroso. Tive medo que você não quisesse mais nada comigo. Eu não iria agüentar .. Então eu fugi..

Ele estava falando a verdade. Me encontrei naquele olhar. Ele ainda estava com medo.

- Eu nunca teria deixado você ir, mas você fugiu antes de me ouvir...

Edward sentou mais próximo de mim..

- Você teria ficado comigo?

- Edward... eu quero ficar com você, mas agora, tanto você quando eu, estamos envolvidos com outros...

Eu não sabia como sair daquela situação.

- Bella, eu quero tentar. Podemos tentar. Bella, eu quero ficar com você, eu preciso de você.

E então sem pensar duas vezes, nossas bocas se encontraram.

Edward POV

Eu precisava daquela boca.

Desde aquele dia eu sonhava com seu beijo todas as noites, e agora estava ali na minha frente.

- Bella, eu quero tentar. Podemos tentar. Bella, eu quero ficar com você, eu preciso de você.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não me negaria aquele momento.

A tomei em meus braços e colei meus lábios nos dela. O sabor era inigualável, seu cheiro inebriante, aquela era a mulher que comandava meu corpo.

Nem percebi mas, em minutos em já havia deitado-a na grama e colocado meu corpo sobre o dela. Eu queria aquele contato mais que tudo. Eu queria estar dentro de Bella imediatamente. Eu precisava fazê-la minha.

- Bella? - Eu falei em meio aos beijos. Eu preciso de você agora.

- Sim Edward, eu também preciso de você.

Ao escutar seu consentimento, levantei-me e a puxei em meu encontro.

* * *

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

- Bella? - Eu falei em meio aos beijos. Eu preciso de você agora.

- Sim Edward, eu também preciso de você.

Ao escutar seu consentimento, levantei-me e a puxei em meu encontro.

Eu precisava sentir seu corpo, e ao ouvir seu consentimento não exitei. Puxei Bella contra meu corpo e rocei seus lábios.

Bella gemeu. Se havia uma coisa que ambos queriam eram estar juntos. Senti sua mão contra minha nuca, ela precisava de mim assim como eu dela.

Selei nossos lábios e instantaneamente minhas mãos percorreram aquelas curvas. Senti um arrepio que só em seus braços eu tinha.

Prensei seu corpo contra nossa árvore, pois se haveria testemunhas, que fossem a nosso favor.

- Edward...

Bella gemia com nossos beijos e que queria mais dela. Queria sentir todo seu corpo. Eu estava louco de desejo e luxuria. Bella era minha.

Naquele instante percebi que ela estava perdendo o fôlego. Me distanciei, estávamos ambos sem fôlego, rubros e .... Arrisco-me a dizer, apaixonados?

- Edward, vamos sair daqui?

- Mas como? Nós nem começamos e não.... – Fui interrompido por lábios doces.

- Xiiiiu, não é nada disso. Vamos sair do parque e ficarmos a sós?

- Bella, você sempre soube o que se passa pela minha cabeça......

Bella POV

Eu precisava sentir Edward em mim. Eu não me contentaria com apenas um beijo no meio do parque. Eu pude sentir o desejo dele por mim crescendo contra minha cintura.

Eu queria Edward e teria Edward.

Fomos caminhando lentamente até meu apartamento. Agradeci aos céus pela insônia dessa noite e pela arrumação em casa que rendeu.

No caminho sentia Edward me olhando, em momentos sentia seus olhos me buscando e em outros se analisando. Queria correr para casa antes que ele recobrasse a inteligência e me abandonasse naquele exato momento.

Assim que paramos em frente ao meu apartamento, onde implorei por Emmett não ter faltado as aulas, encontrei um Edward receoso.

- Você não quer entrar?

- Querer eu quero, mas, tenho medo de não dar certo Bella.

- Edward, me deixa mostrar que dá certo.

Não esperei sua reação e colei meus lábios nos dele novamente.

A principio Edward estava temeroso e me beijava como antigamente, sem paixão, sem volúpia e muito menos desejo. Eu desejei estar novamente na nossa árvore. Pressionei seu corpo contra a porta, e enquanto tentava encontrar a chave no bolso da calça, percorri seu peito com a minha outra mão.

Edward gemeu, e com isso, o Edward que me queria e não tinha medo apareceu.

Rapidamente ele alterou seu beijo e me abraçou. Encontrei a chave e sem desconectar nossos lábios, abri a porta.

Edward foi me puxando para dentro do apartamento e rapidamente fechou a porta com os pés.

Sua mãos percorriam meu corpo como, um cego tateando um livro. Ele estava decorando cada espaço da minhas costas.

- Edward... chave.. Emmett.. porta.

Edward me soltou por instantes e eu corri fechar a porta e passar todas as trancas possíveis e imaginárias. Se havia uma coisa que eu não queria era intromissões e Edward fugindo novamente.

Tirei a chave da porta e recoloquei no meu bolso, em tempo de me virar e encontrar um Edward de sobrancelhas erguidas e sorriso torto e enigmático.

- Você está me trancando aqui?

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Sabe como é, na última vez que deixei você solto.... Demorei um mês para te ver novamente. Não estou podendo correr esse risco novamente.

Com sorriso no rosto, corri para seus braços.

Edward POV

Era indescritível a sensação da coisa certa ao ter Bella em meus braços.

Comecei a beijá-la e aos poucos minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo. Senti suas mãos em meu peito, e não pude deixar de perceber o rubor em seu rosto.

Bella me beijava com desejo, paixão e amor? Sim, eu sentia amor emanando dela.

Pouco me importava com o que aconteceria depois, mas agora eu a queria.

Com carinho tomei as costas de Bella e a fui guiando até sua cama. Sabia que tinha que ser diferente. Eu precisava conquistar Bella ali, na cama.

A deitei delicadamente enquanto a beijava. Seu cheiro me inebriava, comecei a beijar seu pescoço e percorrer cada espaço nu de sua pele exposta.

Bella se contorcia na cama em desejo.

- Edward.. que gostoso...

Suas reações me deixavam salivando. Comecei a percorrer seu colo e com minhas mãos busquei retirar a camiseta que ela usava. Ela estava sem sutiã. A imagem da perfeição estava nas minhas mãos. Seus seios róseos e empinados eram perfeitos. Tomei um em minhas mãos enquanto minha boca cobria o outro. Bella arqueando o corpo embaixo do meu era maravilhoso.

Bella arfava de prazer, enquanto eu a cobria de beijos. Sentia suas mãos percorrendo meu peitoral e buscando tirar minha pólo. Senti suas mãos sobre meu peito nu e gemi.

Percorri seu corpo com beijos e lambidas e a cada espaço alcançado, senti Bella se contorcendo. Cheguei em sua calça e rapidamente a abri. Eu precisava dela assim como ela me queria.

Despi a calça e com ela sua calcinha. Bella arqueou o corpo ao meu toque e segurou meus ombros com suas mãos, projetando seu corpo para o meio da cama e me puxando com ela.

Lentamente fui me posicionando sobre ela e voltei a beijar sua deliciosa boca.

Bella POV

Edward estava me deixando louca com suas carícias que mais pareciam labaredas percorrendo meu corpo.

Quando conseguimos parar no centro da cama, sentia sua língua me invadindo deliciosamente. Sem pensar passei minhas unhas por suas costas o fazendo gemer.

Aqueles toques eram meu vício. Eu sempre soube que Edward era o motorista perfeito para comandar meu corpo, mas ali, eu o queria dentro de mim.

Busquei a sua calça e com esforço enorme consegui abrir. Encarei-o e me deparei com a mais pura expressão de prazer. Edward estava delirando aos meus toques.

Não precisei de muito força para tombá-lo ao meu lado e ficar por cima dele. Eu queria que aquelas preliminares durassem o dia todo. Consegui arrastar sua calça até seu joelho e a imagem do paraíso estava na minha frente.

Edward estava a pique e eu pude ver seu pênis pulsando. Ele estava no ápice de tesão e eu nem ao menos havia o tocado. Fiquei encarando-o.

- Bella? Amor, não faz assim não....

Acordei do transe e continuei a massagear suas coxas e tirando sua calça. Seus tênis e os meus já haviam ficado na sala. Voltei percorrendo suas pernas, agora iria em busca de tirar aquela maravilhosa boxer branca.

Coloquei minhas mãos posicionadas sobre seu peitoral e abocanhei seus lábios. Edward roçou seu membro em minha coxa e com as mãos impulsionava meu quadril em direção a ele. Eu estava perdendo a cabeça com aquela sensação. Comecei a dar leves mordidinhas em seu lábio para depois começar a sugar sua língua.

Minha mão correu para seu cabelo, pendendo com força sua cabeça para o lado. Arquiei meu corpo em direção ao seu e mordi seus pescoço.

Senti Edward estremecendo embaixo de mim, e seu pênis pulsando contra mim. Aquilo estava longe de terminar.

Comecei a descer lentamente em direção ao seu membro e Edward percebeu, me parando na hora e virando seu corpo sobre o meu.

Com sorriso nos lábios, disse:

- Agora é minha vez!

E eu senti que seria dele.

Edward POV

Bella estava me deixando louco, eu estive prestes a gozar duas vezes apenas com suas caricias em meu corpo. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer agora, eu queria tê-la.

Rapidamente me virei sobre ela e lhe avisei que seria minha vez.

Comecei a beijá-la e logo cheguei ao seu seio. Comecei a chupá-lo e lambe-lo com desejo e volúpia. Bella arqueava seu corpo e a cada contato do seu corpo no meu, eu me segurava para não gozar.

Enquanto eu a beijava, minhas mãos chegaram a sua vagina. Ela estava mais do que lubrificava e eu a sentia pulsar em busca de prazer. Aquilo me deixou louco e eu me impulsionei até ela.

Com leves mordidas e lambidas cheguei ao poço dos desejos. Eu queria tanto ela. E não agüentei, comecei a sugá-la com desejo. Bella se contorcia e eu não queria parar. Queria sentir o gosto do prazer que eu lhe dava. Continuei a lambendo até sentir Bella se desfalecendo embaixo de mim. Seu gosto era maravilhoso. Bella havia gozado na minha boca e eu estava amando.

Tomei fôlego e sem pensar duas vezes a penetrei. Bella gritou de prazer enquanto eu aumentava o volume das estocadas.

- Bella? – A chamei em meio aos seus gemidos.

- Ed... isso é muito bom.

- Bella, eu preciso que olhe pra mim....

Seus olhos estavam repletos de luxuria e prazer. Ela estava quase gozando e eu também.

- Bella, eu te amo.

- Eu sou toda sua Edward. Eu te amo.

Em meio as nossas declarações, chegamos ao ápice juntos.

* * *

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

Bella estava dormindo tranquilamente em meus braços.

Eu fui muito sincero ao dizer que a amava, mas como ficaria nossa situação agora?

Algo me dizia que eu estava próximo de saber...

- Acordou meu amor?

- Nossa.... você ainda está aqui...

- Sabe como é né!? A dona da casa sumiu com a chave e eu não estava com vontade de me jogar da janela. – Eu disse sorrindo e colando meus lábios ao dela.

Aquela era a hora, precisávamos conversar, mas minha cabeça de baixo não estava raciocinando direito. Num impulso tombei meu corpo sobre o de Bella e passei a beijar seu pescoço e percorrer seu corpo com minhas mãos.

Bella se entregou e me instigou a beijá-la mais, puxando minha nuca contra ela. Passei a beijar seus seios e massagear seu clitóris. Bella arqueava para trás enquanto eu a domava. Não esperei muito e a penetrei intensamente.

Bella gritou de prazer.

Abri meus olhos e a encarei. Agora estávamos fazendo amor.

Bella não mais fechou os olhos, enquanto eu intensificava o vai e vem, percebia as alterações em sua expressão. Prazer, tesão, descontrole, entrega e amor. Quando me vi pelos olhos, senti ela se contorcendo e novamente, gozamos juntos.

- Nossa... você é perfeita.

- Não Edward. Nós somos perfeitos juntos.

- Sim, e.............

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ

A campainha tocou. E nesse momento eu sabia que tudo estava perdido.

Bella POV

Estava pronta para dizer a Edward que eu abriria mão de tudo para ficar ao seu lado, quando fomos interrompidos pela minha campainha.

Resolvi levantar para atender. Qualquer coisa que fosse, eu despacharia e voltaria para os braços do meu amado e finalmente poderíamos conversar.

Coloquei meu roupão e fui para a sala, recolhendo as roupas. No olho mágico, DROGA! Era James.

- Um minuto!!!

Corri para o quarto.

- Edward, por favor, é o James. Se esconde no banheiro até eu despistá-lo.

Vi que Edward não ficou nada satisfeito com meu pedido, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento.

Corri abrir a porta.

- Olá James.

James sorriu e veio diretamente me beijar. Eu desviei e ele me encarou.

- É... acabei de acordar... tô com um bafo terrível. Comi omelete com cebola crua antes de dormir.

- Tudo bem gata. Passei aqui porque, quero lhe levar a um restaurante maravilhoso. Não aceito não, e se você dormiu a tarde toda como parece, deve estar morrendo de fome. Vá tomar um banho... Eu lhe espero.

- Mas James, eu ..

- Já disse que não aceito não Bella. Agora anda. – Ele veio em minha direção e me deu um tapa na bunda.

- É... como não tenho escapatória... Mas preciso de um banho mesmo.

- Tudo bem gata, já vim preparado para lhe esperar mesmo.

O que eu faria com Edward agora?

Entrei no quarto e não adiantava fechar a porta, afinal, o troglodita do Emmett havia arrebentado a fechadura nos dias em que me tranquei para curtir a ausência do Edward....

Entrei no banheiro. Edward me encarava pelado embaixo do chuveiro.

- Vem cá, deixa eu te dar um banho, enquanto o bocó te espera na sala. – Ele disse sorrindo sensualmente.

Agradeci aos céus Emmett não ter feito nada na porta do meu banheiro também.

Sorri e joguei meu roupão, entrando no chuveiro com Edward.

Ele me beijava com desejo, passando os dedos com pressão pelas minhas costas, provavelmente ficaria vermelho, mas parecia ser essa sua intenção. Parou de beijar minha boca e desceu para meu pescoço, mordiscando e sugando com vontade, enquanto que agarrava minhas mãos para trás.

- Edward....... para... vai ficar com marca.

- Se falar mais alto o bocó vai vir aqui ver nosso desempenho. E quem disse que eu não quero deixar marca?

Quando fui retrucar, Edward me empurrou contra o azulejo com tudo e forçando a penetração.

Gritei.

Edward colocou a mão em minha boca e me penetrava com força. Aquele sexo me lembrava da nossa primeira vez. Comecei a me perder nas estocadas dele, quando..

- Bella??? Bella? Tá tudo bem aí??? Ouvi você gritar.

Era James na porta do banheiro.

Tentei me desvencilhar de Edward, mas ele sorriu matreiro...

- Não.... – Edward saiu de mim e ficou em minhas costas. Comecei a perder o fôlego.

- James... – Edward me puxou contra ele e me penetrou por trás.. Acabei gritando.... NÃO FOI NADA JAMES E ME DEIXA TOMAR BANHO.

Edward estava segurando o riso e me penetrando com volúpia. Eu não agüentava mas e me joguei contra seu peitoral, sussurando....

- Isso... vai... ter... troco... Ed.

Ele estocou com força e acabamos gozando.

- Seu louco. E se ele resolvesse forçar a porta para ver se tinha acontecido algo?

- Ah Bella. Não sonha. Esse morde fronha não tem nem força para abrir vidro de palmito, vai conseguir arrombar uma porta?

Aquele banho estava sendo mais que maravilhoso, mas o que aconteceria depois?

- Ed? O que faremos?

- Simples. Saia com o idiota daqui e não tranque a porta. Eu tenho minha chave ainda e fecho a porta ao sair.

- Ah sim...

Não deixei transparecer a tristeza que me abateu. Era isso então, seria apenas essa vez. Ele não queria nada sério comigo.

Sai do box e me enrolei na toalha. Não olhei para ele e fui saindo do banheiro.

- Bella?

- Psiu, calado, não quero que James descubra você aqui.

- Mas...

Sai fechando a porta. Se era isso que ele queria. Era isso que ele teria. Havia sido mais uma noite para nunca mais. Aquelas falsas frases de amor barato. Havia sido apenas para me conquistar, para me levar mais uma vez para cama... Ok, a primeira vez fui eu quem levei. Pronto, ele havia tido sua vingança, e eu, mais uma vez, tive meu coração partido.

* * *

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

!!!!!FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!!

Se até dia 30 eu tiver no mínimo 10 reviews, posto outro cap! Vamos lá!!!!

Entrando 2010 com o pé direito!

Bjkas!


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

Edward's PoV

Não consegui entender a reação de Bella. Será que ela não tinha percebido que eu estava quase voando no pescoço de James?

Escutei-a deixando o apartamento e saí do banheiro em busca das minhas roupas e de uma forma para recuperar todas as peças jogadas em sua cama e me perguntei em que momento ela teria recolhido? Por que ela não queria que James soubesse que eu estava ali, afinal teria facilitado a situação toda: James iria embora e Bella seria minha!

Comecei a pensar em tudo que já havíamos passado. Em um súbito momento, sentei na cama: Bella havia se vingado da minha atitude patética. Ela não me amava de verdade, queria apenas me mostrar que teria dado certo.

Ela conseguiu. Mesmo após o banho eu ainda sentia seu aroma em meu corpo. Eu precisava dela e se não havia provado a ela essa noite, eu faria de tudo para tê-la para sempre de outras formas.

Com pressa, me troquei sabendo do risco dela voltar com James ou mesmo de Emmett aparecer. EMMETT, eu precisava dele. Enfiei a mão no bolso e lá estava meu segundos Emmett atendeu:

- Diz aí maluco... Tá querendo o que?

- Emmett, qual é o mais novo restaurante chique dessa cidade?

- Ih cara, ligou pra pess - Ele foi interrompido

- Oi Ed... O mais novo restaurante é o Isla de Pallos, é um mega - não podia perder tempo com as viagens de Rosalie.

- Tá valeu... - desliguei o celular e rapidamente sai do apartamento.

No caminho para casa iria pensar em alguma coisa para chegar até _ela_.

Bella's PoV

Deixar Ed em casa havia sido a pior solução a tomar. Eu deveria ter encarado James e terminado tudo ali rapidamente. Poderia sofrer depois após a negativa de Ed, mas acabaria logo com essa farsa de namoro.

- Bella minha linda, está tão concentrada hoje. Algum problema? - deveria estar estampado na cara que eu estava com problemas, mas nem de longe era com James que eu queria dividi-los.

- Não se preocupe, acho que dormi muito e acordei com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- Ah ta, meu anjo. - odiava o jeito de James de me tratar. Era tão piegas que me fazia sentir ânsia dele.

Chegamos em um restaurante fino que para minha inquietação não poderia ser pior. Enfim, acho que nada poderia agravar a minha vida agora. Amar seu melhor amigo que é maravilhoso na cama, mas que não quer nenhum relacionamento concreto, sem falar na parte de namorar um almofadinha babão, por si só era um agravante. É nada poderia piorar...

Entramos no restaurante e fomos encaminhados a uma mesa muito bem iluminada e no centro. Meu sexto sentido me alertava de que algo ainda iria piorar a situação.

Após fazer o pedido por nós dois, James pegou minhas mãos nas suas. Um pensamento estúpido passou por mim imediatamente.

- James, preciso ir ao toalete. - levantei da mesa no mesmo instante e fui em disparada ao banheiro.

Escancarei a porta do maldito banheiro já sem fôlego. James estava pensando em fazer isso mesmo? O cara é mais idiota do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Mas ele iria amargar um bom bocado na mesa, sozinho. Eu precisava ganhar tempo.

Edward's PoV

Se o restaurante era chique e eu precisava quebrar a resistência de Bella e tirá-la de James, precisaria de uma isca.

- Alô, Tânia?

- Eddiezinho amor, você sumiu o dia todo e,..

- E nada Tânia, coloca um vestido bonito que em 10 minutos estou passando para te pegar. Vamos a um restaurante fino, então decote nos peitões. - pronto, a isca de James estava armada. Agora vamos fazer a armadilha perfeita para Bella.

Em minutos eu estava pronto.

_Cueca favorita? Check!_

_Barba rala? Check!_

_Calça social preta e agarrada na traseira? Check!_

_Camisa preta? Check!_

O que falta? Ahh, o perfume favorito de Bella! Ela sempre dizia que eu ficava irresistível assim, e agora eu estaria... _PARA ELA_!

Entrei no volvo e parti em disparada a casa de Tânia. No tempo marcado estava na frente de seu apartamento e ela estava deslumbrante. Entendeu o recado direitinho. Pena que totalmente alheia e equivocada de para quem ela estava sedutora.

- Oi Amor...

- Sem beijos. - Falei rapidamente antes que ela me marcasse com aquele batom vermelho vivo tenebroso.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, vamos num lugar fino e não quero aparecer com boca de palhaço. Pensasse antes de passar essa pintura de guerra na boca.

Eu ficava com dó... _A quem eu quero enganar, não dava dó alguma_. Tânia era apenas mais uma garota patética, alpinista social de quinta categoria.

Parei em frente ao restaurante e já fui entrando, até ouvir o manobrista me chamar:

- Senhor? Não esqueceu nada?

- Não que eu lembre. - respondi rapidamente, mas encontrei Tânia sentada dentro do carro ainda.

- Ops! Sempre me empolgo com restaurante novo. - sorri sem graça pela gafe.

- Vem Tânia, vai ficar aí?? A comida tá lá dentro... - _E o meu coração também, _pensei rapidamente já arrastando-a até a porta.

- Bem vindos ao Isla de Pallos. Mesa para o casal? - a recepcionista estava descrevendo o local, enquanto meus olhos percorriam apressadamente em busca de Bella e James.

- Achei!! - falei alto e logo sorri para a recepcionista com o meu melhor sorriso safado - É que encontrei um casal de amigos, que não se importarão de dividir a mesa conosco. - peguei a mão de Tânia e saí em disparada pelo restaurante.

- James??? Que surpresa vê-lo aqui. Não se importa de sentarmos juntos não é? - disse isso sem dar tempo para o mesmo retrucar. Puxei a cadeira que deveria ser ocupada por Bella em frente a James e sentei na cadeira ao lado dessa. Bella ficaria de frente a mim.

- E então, sozinho aqui? - perguntei ainda a um James atônito.

- Na-não. Edward não é?

- É sim maluco... Como que você está??

- Eu trouxe Bella aqui para pedi-la em noivado. Ela está no toalete. Pensando bem, há algum tempo já. - disse isso e fez menção de levantar.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ver o que há com ela.

No minuto seguinte já estava no caminho ao toalete. Olhei para trás e para os lados. Bati na porta e ninguém respondeu. Bella estava sozinha no e me deparei com a cena mais engraçada. Bella estava arfando em um saco para vômito, sentada na privada e de porta aberta.

Logo seus olhos me avistaram...

- Você?? O que faz aqui??

- Primeiro, nunca deveria ter deixado você sair do seu apartamento. Segundo, o que você tá fazendo aí? - Bella levantou com lágrimas e veio em minha direção.

- Primeiro, você nunca deveria ter me deixado sair do seu lado. Segundo, você nunca deveria ter me deixado. – dizia isso com lágrimas e batendo em meu peito. Não pude deixar de perceber que ela estava feliz também.

Tomei-a em meus braços e pressionei meus lábios contra os seus. Eu precisava dela agora. Bella reagiu ao beijo me puxando mais contra ela. Fomos em direção a parede do banheiro, mas escutei barulhos e a puxei para uma cabine.

Naquele apertado espaço, comecei a passar minhas mãos sobre seu vestido, ela estava deliciosa. Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido "Me faça sua" e aquilo simplesmente me ligou em 360 watts. Puxei seu vestido acima das suas coxas e já fui com minha mãos para sua calcinha. Bella estava arfando enquanto me lambia e beijava o pescoço. Aquilo estava bom demais.

A penetrei com os dedos. Bella gemeu. Ouvimos alguém.

- Está tudo bem aí? - a voz era de Tânia. Droga!

Bella começou a arquear, não parei de penetrá-la e com a outra mão fui tirando minha calça.

- Es..tou... com... en..joos.. Naaaa...o se... preeeeeeocupe..... - Bella tentava falar e eu continuei deixando-a louca.

- Bella é você??? - caracas, nunca quis tanto que Tânia virasse uma pizza e sumisse. Bella tentava juntar forças para falar, mas no exato momento que ela ia responder, a penetrei com meu pênis em ponto de bala.

- Ahhhhhhh, - Bella gritou.

- Bella, você não está nada bem mesmo. Vou chamar ajuda.

- Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooo - Bella gritou. Parei de estocar nesse momento, para dar uma chance de Bella nos livrar dessa. Encarei-a.

- Tania, não se preocupe. Acho que estou mal do estômago, pois agora estou sentindo pontadas. Acredito que sejam apenas gazes. Poderia me dar privacidade? - precisei abafar meus risos. Bella dizendo que precisava _cagar_ para se livrar de Tânia foi a melhor.

- Ahhh, entendi... Se quiser tenho Luftal na bolsa. - retomei minhas investidas contra Bella nesse minuto.

- Nãoooooooooooooo, não pre...ci...... - senti Bella ficando mole. Ela havia gozado. Continuei investindo e olhando para ela que ora me encarava, ora fechava os olhos demonstrando todo o prazer que eu estava lhe dando.

Pra mim esse é o melhor cap da fic.. Eu chorei de rir ao escreve-lo..

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

Bella's PoV

Eu precisava tirar Edward da minha cabeça. Ainda não acreditava que minutos atrás eu estava maravilhosamente feliz em seus braços e agora, estava aqui dentro de um banheiro, chorando desesperadamente e com James à minha espera.

Comecei a ficar sem ar, quando vi aqueles sacos de vômitos. Bom, se eles funcionavam com o povo da TV, deveria funcionar comigo também, não? Continuei a chorar com o saco na boca e aos poucos fui me acalmando, quando ouvi a porta abrindo.

- Você?? O que faz aqui?? – Edward estava parado na minha frente com aquele sorriso que me deixava bamba.

- Primeiro, eu nunca deveria ter deixado você sair do seu apartamento. Segundo, o que _você _ta fazendo aí?

Ele dizia isso sorrindo?! Eu não pude acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ele veio atrás de mim? Eu precisava dizer poucas e boas para esse imbecil. Levantei e fui até ele.

- Primeiro, você que nunca deveria ter me deixado sair do seu lado. Segundo, você nunca deveria ter me deixado. – as lágrimas começavam a cair.

Afinal a culpa de tudo que estava acontecendo era dele. Eu não conseguia entender. Por que ele não me queria? Por que ele não me tomava em seus braços? Por que... Por que??? Eu precisava enfiar a mão naquele rosto maravilhoso. Comecei a esmurrar seu peitoral, até que senti suas mãos me segurando... Ele me beijou e eu já não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Quando voltei a mim, estava arfando dentro de um minúsculo banheiro com Edward me segurando. Eu apaguei? Onde eu estava? Ah é, estava fazendo sexo com uma máquina maravilhosa e quase fomos interrompidos pela... Tânia??

- Edward? O que Tânia está fazendo aqui?

- Bella, diz a verdade, acha mesmo que eu viria atrás de você sem ao menos uma desculpa razoável? Tânia está aqui exatamente para seu James querido não entender que eu te quero mais que tudo!

Ok, agora eu havia batido com a cabeça na parede? Edward me queria? Eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisas na minha cabeça, mas ali não era hora e nem local.

- Ô bonito? Como saímos daqui?

- Por mim, saímos daqui nos escondendo até a saída e continuamos isso lá em casa.

- Ok, combinado. – falei saindo do banheiro e indo para a porta.

- Eiiii, se acalma! Não só estou no banheiro feminino, como Tânia e James estão na mesa. Como sairemos escondidos?

- Quem disse que vamos sair escondidos, Edward? Eu vou sair desse banheiro, sentar naquela mesa, jantar a coisa mais cara do cardápio e beber o vinho mais gostoso. Afinal, acha mesmo que eu não vou aproveitar isso tudo aqui?

Eu estava com receio do que Edward quis dizer com continuarmos em casa. Olhei para seu rosto, ele estava incrédulo. Puxei suas mãos para mim...

- Se você quiser ir para casa me esperar.... Não tem problema algum...

Edward pareceu acordar de algum transe.

- E perder você sendo diabólica com o morde fronha? Nem pensar!! – disse com um sorriso torto. Ok, ele havia despertado a Bella safada.

Saímos do banheiro rindo. Sim, ambos de mãos dadas. Afinal, eu precisava rir e ele tinha ido atrás de mim, não foi?

Fomos em direção da mesa, onde James me olhava assustado e Tânia nos encarava. Edward tirou sua mão de mim e puxou minha cadeira, enquanto James ainda se preparava para levantar desconcertado.

- E Então Bella, melhorou a indisposição? – Tânia me perguntava com ares de suspeita.

- Melhoraram sim Tânia. Edward foi até a cozinha e milagrosamente conseguiu um remédio para mim. – sorri em direção a Edward que estava matreiro ao lado de Tânia.

- Então James, a que devemos a honra de um jantar nesse belo restaurante? – Edward começou a provocar James e esse o encarava.

- Bem Edward, fico feliz que tenha me perguntado. Sabe – nesse momento James tomou minhas mãos e começou a acariciá-las, Edward encarava com olhos de fúria – Eu e minha lindona Isabella aqui, estamos completando um mês de namoro...

Eu não podia acreditar no que aquele palhaço estava dizendo. Nada daquilo era real, mas Edward me encarou como quem estava acreditando no que James estava dizendo. Eu teria que intervir.

- James querido... Estou com sede. Poderia pedir algo para bebermos? Acho que você está desidratado, afinal está delirando... - não deixei de sorrir para Edward ao falar isso, queria deixar claro que não tinha e não sentia nada por James.

James chamou o garçom e pediu sua melhor Champagne. Não pude deixar de rir, assim que o garçom serviu a taça de todos, eu sorri. Vi Edward levantar sua taça ao alto:

- Um Brinde. Ao amor que nunca foi dito, mas que se sente no ar... - parei de respirar no mesmo instante.

Dito isso ele veio com a taça para bater na minha, mas no meio do caminho, havia uma Tânia...

- Ai meu amor, sabia que você me amava. Por isso me trouxe aqui hoje? Para me pedir em namoro oficialmente? Que lindo... Que delicinha meu Eddiezinho! - fiquei parada. Encarei Edward que estava totalmente passado e mudo.

James percebendo que estávamos atônitos após a exclamação louca de Tânia, sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Bella gatinha, vamos para sua casa? Eu queria conversar a sós com você. Sabe, existem algumas coisas que eu queria te falar em particular... Você imagina não é?!

Eu imaginava que ele era louco, mas não a esse ponto. Ele realmente achava que eu iria deixá-lo me pedir em namoro?

- Sabe o que é James, eu tenho prova amanhã, então preciso estudar muito, no maior estilo, virar a madrugada estudando. - Falei dando dicas para quem eu realmente queria que me pedisse em namoro...

Percebi que James havia ficado chateado, mas eu ainda estava preocupada demais comigo para me ligar nele. Como Edward se livraria de Tânia para ficar comigo?

- Hum... tudo bem! Então eu te vejo amanhã! - James soou conformado.

O jantar havia se encerrado naquele momento. O garçom trouxe a conta e James fez questão de pagar. Edward ainda estava não esboçava reação e Tânia estava agarrada a ele. Será que ele estava em dúvidas de terminar com Tânia? Com aquela pergunta na cabeça me despedi de ambos e entrei no carro de James. Quando partimos, pude ver Edward saindo do choque e empurrando Tânia, mas era tarde.

James me deixou em casa. Entrei ainda em dúvida.

Meus problemas aumentaram astronomicamente. Antes eu tinha que pensar em reaver meu amor com Edward, mas agora... Agora eu precisaria me livrar de um pegajoso James que não demoraria muito para me forçar a ir para a cama com ele. Como se eu fosse uma ninfomaníaca idiota que se achava dona daquilo que é por _direito meu, _e só aí poderia me preocupar em reaver o meu Edward novamente!

* * *

Obrigada por todos os alertas e reviews.... Desculpem por não responder a cada um.. mas ando corrida com a vida e com as fics...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

Algo em mim estalou assim que vi Bella partindo no carro de James. O que eu estava fazendo? E o que ela enfim queria? Se ela me queria, por que aceitou ir embora com James? Por que ali no restaurante mesmo não terminou com ele dizendo que me queria?? Aquelas dúvidas estavam me atacando por todos os lados. Sai do transe assim que Tania me abraçou.

- Tânia, vou levar você para sua casa. Amanhã será um dia corrido para mim...  
- Mas Ed, achei que pudéssemos alongar a noite... - Tânia passava a mão em meu pau com gosto.

Peguei a mão de Tânia e a arrastei para meu carro. Logo que fechei a porta e ia ligar o carro, Tânia pulou em meu colo e começou a me beijar freneticamente. O Junior ficou mais do que em ação, mas não era ela quem eu queria agora. Eu ainda sentia o gosto de _sua_ boca, e definitivamente, o de Tânia não chegava aos pés do de Bella.

Após deixá-la em sua casa, fiquei dentro do carro por uns minutos pensando no que ir fazer em relação à Bella. Sim, eu irei à sua casa conversar com ela. As coisas não podem ficar assim, não depois de tudo que vem acontecendo entre nós. Eu a quero, e muito!

Eu sabia onde o Emmett guardava a chave do apartamento para não perder. Ele era uma benção como amigo, mas lerdo demais para todas as outras coisas. Sabia que se ele estivesse em casa, teria que ligar para Bella descer.

Estacionei e corri para o hidrante, a chave estava ali. Ótimo!

Subi para o apartamento de Bella, não toquei a campainha e fui logo abrindo a porta.

Bella estava em minha frente, sentada no sofá toda encolhida e pensativa. Devia pensar que era Emmett, pois não ousou levantar o rosto para ver quem acabava de entrar. Somente quando coloquei a mão em seu ombro, ela acordou do seu transe.

- Edward???? – Ela levantou... Deveria ter ficado toda encolhida...

Bella estava com a sua camisola rosa, com um shortinho meio transparente, e o júnior novamente se alegrou. A vontade que eu tinha era de comê-la bem ali mesmo e com muita força. Ela me olhou meio assustada, talvez por me ver ali aquela hora e abriu um meio sorriso. Peguei suas mãos, e a beijei com fervor, levando-a em direção à parede com toda a velocidade. Eu estava desesperado para entrar nela.

Encostei-a com força na parede e comecei a beijar seus lábios com voracidade, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam seus seios maravilhosos. God! Eles cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, como se tivessem sido feitos, única e exclusivamente, para mim.

Ela correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade e suas mãos apertavam minha bunda com força, fazendo meu pau roçar nela ainda mais! Eu estava muito duro! Uma das minhas mãos invadiu a sua camisola enquanto a outra seguia dentro do short, acariciando seu clitóris. Ela já estava tão molhada! Que vontade de chupá-la e beber todo o seu líquido!

Como ela conseguia despertar meu lado mais selvagem daquela forma? Eu queria, ou melhor, precisava escutá-la gritando meu nome!! Me abaixei tirando seu short junto com a calçinha e comecei a passar minha língua na sua entrada! Seu gosto era maravilhoso e me fazia querer chupá-la cada vez mais!

Já disse que nem tudo são rosas nesse mundo? Pois é, não sei o que diabos aconteceu, mas Bella parou tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

- Edward, pára! - ela tentava falar sem demonstrar seu desejo por mim.

- Você tem certeza de que quer que eu pare? – dei meu sorriso mais safado.

- Precisamos conversar, e seriamente! – Oh oh, não gostei da expressão em seu rosto. Melhor eu obedecer.

- Tudo bem. Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Nós... – Ai, será que ela vai querer terminar tudo?

- Tá. Vamos sentar ali no sofá então. – estava indo em direção ao sofá quando ela me parou.

- Melhor na bancada da cozinha, o sofá parece extremamente apelativo agora! – tentando resistir é claro.

- Como quiser amor! – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Bom, eu quero saber o que você quer de mim. E por favor, não comece com graçinhas porque eu to falando sério!

- Bella, eu quero você e sabes disso! Pra sempre... – era verdade, eu realmente a queria para sempre, mas não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar com essa conversa.

- Ok. E quando você pretende terminar com a Tânia? – _Assim que você terminar com o morde fronha! _Pensei.

- E quando você pretende terminar com o morde fronha?

- Assim que você terminar com a sua namorada. – Ela me olhava desafiadoramente.

- E por que eu tenho que terminar primeiro? – Que merda, como eu ia fazer isso?

- Edward, esse olhar que vi em seu rosto agora foi de hesitação? Você não vai terminar com a Tânia, não é? – eu estava me segurando para não gaguejar.

- E-eu v-vou sim B-bella. – droga não deu certo!

Não é que eu não queria ficar com Bella, mas e se ela não terminasse com o morde fronha? Eu terminaria com a Tânia, que era uma verdadeira puta na cama, e ficaria sozinho vendo ela feliz?

Eu sequer gosto da Tânia, quer dizer, ela até é legalzinha e tals, mas Bella é minha melhor amiga e me conhece como ninguém. Então por que diabos eu não conseguia terminar com a outra para ficar com minha melhor amiga? Sou homem sim, a amo sim, mas venhamos, mais vale um pássaro na mão, do que dois voando... É, talvez seja por isso que hesitei...

Notei os olhos de Bella enchendo de lágrimas e quando fiz menção de ir abraçá-la, ela se afastou e gritou:

- VÁ EMBORA EDWARD CULLEN! VOCÊ É UM PUTA DUM MENTIROSO! – ela estava completamente descontrolada, e com razão. Eu tinha sido um idiota mesmo!

- Bella, me deixe explicar, por favor! – Eu queria falar da minha insegurança.. Ela sabe o quanto eu odeio ficar sozinho, mas....

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA PARA EXPLICAR MAIS, CULLEN. VOCÊ MENTIU O TEMPO TODO FALANDO QUE ME AMAVA E ME ILUDINDO COM SUAS BABOSEIRAS SÓ PARA ME TER NA SUA CAMA DE NOVO! EU É QUEM DEVERIA TER SUMIDO DA SUA VIDA... VÁ EMBORA AGORA ANTES QUE EU CHAME O EMMETT!

Quando fiz menção de começar a falar algo, ela pegou o telefone! Será que ela realmente iria ligar para o monstro? Melhor não esperar para ver, vocês sabem como é mulher quando está nervosa né? Saí correndo dali e fui direto para minha casa.

Bella POV

Assim que Edward entrou no apartamento, meu corpo tremeu. Eu o queria. Sentia meus seios duros e meu corpo se amolecendo. Edward percebeu e não demorou muito para me atacar. Me entreguei aos prazeres que só ele é capaz de me dar. Mas, porque ele havia demorado? Se ele me queria, porque então me deixou vir embora com James? Ele havia vindo para ver se eu estava com James? Era ciúmes ou desejo?

- Edward Pára! - minha cabeça estava vencendo meu coração. Eu preciso saber o que acontece entre nós...Por mais que ele me olhe com esse sorriso torto, essa boca... _FOCO ISABELLA SWAN!_

- Precisamos conversar, e seriamente! - segui seus lábios abrindo e fechando, me levando para o sofá... Meu Deus, se eu cair ali, não levanto nem por decreto... nem pelo Emmett entrando no apartamento...

- Melhor na bancada da cozinha, o sofá parece extremamente apelativo agora! - era melhor em uma superfície lisa e gelada... Pai!!! Afasta essa mente suja de mim...

- Como quiser amor!

Amor???? Amor???? Nem por todos os anjos. Ele realmente me chamou de amor? Era hoje... Emmett definitivamente estava banido a morar com Rosalie, porque eu e Edward iríamos selar nosso amor.

- Bom, eu quero saber o que você quer de mim. E por favor, não comece com graçinhas porque eu to falando sério! – Moleque, mal falei já tava passando a língua nos lábios...

- Bella, eu quero você e sabes disso! Pra sempre... - ele me quer. Eu o quero. Tudo certo. Bem, quase tudo...

- Ok. E quando você pretende terminar com a Tânia? - Edward abaixou a cabeça instantaneamente quando eu o confrontei.

- E quando você pretende terminar com o morde fronha? - odeio respostas em formas de pergunta. Fico irada com isso.

- Assim que você terminar com a sua namorada. - pronto, era isso mesmo. Ele solteiro e pronto para mim, e eu iria com ele até James e mostraria que era ele quem eu sempre quis.

- E por que eu tenho que terminar primeiro?

Como assim? Terminar primeiro? Ô Palhaço estava mesmo achando que ia manter duas ao mesmo tempo? Ele esqueceu que eu o conheço melhor que ninguém??? E esse olhar trêmulo? Ah não, ele está mentindo...

- Edward, esse olhar que vi em seu rosto agora foi de hesitação? Você não vai terminar com a Tânia, não é? - precisava saber se ele estava mentindo mesmo, e ia ser já.

- E-eu v-vou sim B-bella.

Meu mundo caiu. Ele gaguejou. Edward só gagueja quando mente feio, sempre foi assim, desde criança. Eu queria chorar, gritar. Ele havia conseguido. Edward havia me destruído mais do que indo embora. Ele não me respeitava e eu não me dei o mínimo de respeito. Meus olhos começaram a marejar, eu precisava tirá-lo da minha frente imediatamente.

- VÁ EMBORA EDWARD CULLEN! VOCÊ É UM PUTA DUM MENTIROSO!

- Bella, me deixe explicar, por favor! – Papo de aranha pra cima de mim, Edward seu imbecil!

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA PARA EXPLICAR MAIS CULLEN. VOCÊ MENTIU O TEMPO TODO FALANDO QUE ME AMAVA E ME ILUDINDO COM SUAS BABOSEIRAS SÓ PARA ME TER NA SUA CAMA DE NOVO! EU É QUEM DEVERIA TER SUMIDO DA SUA VIDA... VÁ EMBORA AGORA ANTES QUE EU CHAME O EMMETT! - ele me olhava com desdém e medo, mas não se movia.

Corri até o telefone e comecei a ligar para... Alice!!!

* * *

Obrigada por todos os alertas e reviews.... Desculpem por não responder a cada um.. mas ando corrida com a vida e com as fics...

Demorei mas cheguei com caps novos e fic nova... ( dêem uma olhada no profile..) http://www(Ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5710318/1/

Fic Ciência do Sexo, altamente Emmrose e portanto, HOT.. HOT... HOT

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17

Bella's PoV

Desliguei o telefone com Alice. Em menos de cinco minutos e uma batida característica na porta me avisou que ela já estava aqui.

- Como você não me contou uma coisa dessas antes? - seu olhar de reprovação quanto ao fato de eu ter escondido minha paixão platônica pelo seu irmão eram duas facas em meu peito. Agora ela sabia o valor real dos meus sentimentos.

- Alice, nunca julgue um livro pela capa. Você acha que eu era bagunceira por acaso? Eu não queria ninguém ao meu lado que não fosse seu irmão. Nunca levei ninguém a sério, somente Edward... - não queria mais conversar, arrastei Alice até meu quarto e deitei minha cabeça em seu colo. Estava precisando de carinho porque de pancadas estava cheia até a alma. Comecei a chorar tudo que estava entalado há tempos em mim.

- Shiiiiii... Chora, chora que passa. – Alice me consolava como uma irmã.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali chorando até adormecer. Acordei tempos depois de ouvir a voz de Emmett.

- Alice o que ela tem agora? Eu nunca a vi tão debilitada desse jeito, nem mesmo quando... bem você sabe. O idiota do James fez merda?

- Não Emmett, mas acho que a Bella fez... Mas é melhor deixar pra lá.

Levantei e fui ao banheiro, minha imagem não era das melhores, mas definitivamente se não posso ter o "sapato perfeito" para meu pé vou usar o "chinelo" mais confortável.

- ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????? Quero dançar muitoooooooooooo hoje! - uma Alice desesperada entrou no banheiro.

- REPETE LOUCA! - ela dava pulinhos com meu sorriso.

- É amiga, quero diversão. Chega de depressão.

Ouvi meu irmão berrar da sala:

- É assim que se fala .

- Alice... Me transforme numa gata!

Passei a tarde toda nas mãos de Alice e somente ao final dela, descobri o que tinha acontecido. Alice havia feito mechas caramelos no meu cabelo castanho, minha sobrancelha havia sido delineada, meus lábios estavam mais recheados com um batom pump que ela havia passado. Eu estava pronta para arrasar corações e outras cositas... James queria, James iria ter.

Acompanhei Alice até seu apartamento, Jasper iria passar lá para nos pegar e James iria nos encontrar na balada mesmo.

22:00h, Alice vestida de princesa de Mônaco, Jasper um gentleman e eu, uma vadia alvoroçada na frente da mega Pink Elephant. Essa noite prometia. Sem problemas, sem armações e sem... é, sem ele.

Um James Dean em minha direção. Ok, eu preciso vê-lo com outros olhos. Ele realmente era bonito e essa noite ele estava para mim.

Recepcionei James com um beijo profundo e doce. Eu queria me entregar a ele do jeito que... _Para de pensar nisso Isabella idiota Swan._Se James tinha alguma dúvida sobre nosso relacionamento, ela acabava de ir por água a baixo.

Passamos pela hostess que era amiga de Alice da faculdade, sem nenhum problema. Lá dentro a música me convidava a dançar solta. Os meninos prontamente foram ao bar, enquanto eu e Alice fomos para pista nos esbaldar.

**Música = Moony – I Don't know why**

Essa música mexia com minha cabeça e com meu corpo. Freneticamente eu e Alice nos encostávamos e dançávamos animadamente. James e Jasper se uniram a nós e minha provocação com o primeiro estava quente, até que _nossos olhares_ se cruzaram...

_NÃO ERA POSSÍVEL!_ O que Edidiota estava fazendo aqui? Bem, acompanhado ele estava e aparentemente bem feliz, afinal Tânia estava com um micro vestido vermelho biscate com botas de salto agulha preto que subia por sua coxa. _Humpf! Deveriam ser as botas que Julia Roberts jogou no lixo ao ganhar seu milionário_.

Edward não tirava o olho de mim, mas passava suas mãos no corpo de Tânia. Eu não iria ceder, não agora. Me enlacei ainda mais com James, deixando que sua excitação tocasse diretamente minha coxa e comecei a literalmente me roçar nele. Edward também se espremeu mais com a vagaba dele.

O que eu estava fazendo? Estava simplesmente me deixando levar pelas provocações daquele idiota e esquecendo novamente do que eu queria para mim! Eu só podia estar louca!

- James querido, vou ao toalete. Na volta podemos ir embora? – Eu precisava ficar a sós com James imediatamente. Precisava saber se meu corpo teria a mesma reação...

Fui para o banheiro que para variar estava com uma fila imensa. Eu precisava respirar... Fui em direção a saída dos fundos da boate, dando de encontro com a hostess.

- Por favor, eu preciso de um banheiro urgente. Me ajuda?! - a hostess sorriu me reconhecendo e me levou ao banheiro dos funcionários. Abençoada garota.

Entrei no banheiro e sentei na pia de costas ao espelho. Eu não queria nem me olhar. Não estava me reconhecendo mais. Apertei a torneira e molhei meus pulsos, encharquei minhas mãos e a coloquei na nuca com os olhos fechados.

Assim que senti a água escorrendo pelas minhas costas fechei os olhos para aproveitar o momento. Só respirando... até sentir algo doce sobre meus lábios.

- Edward???????????????????????

Edward's PoV

Como pude ser idiota e gaguejar na frente de Bella? Ela estava irada e com razão.

Saí do seu apartamento e fui direto para o meu. Alice estava se agarrando com Jasper no sofá da sala e pareceu inerte a minha presença. Fui para meu quarto a tempo de ouvir o telefone tocar. Ao tentar atendê-lo, Alice já o havia feito. Quase desliguei, mas então ouvi _sua _voz.

- Alice? – ela estava aos prantos. Sua voz estava embargada e meu peito se torceu. - Alice, seu irmão é um idiota. Não! Eu sou uma idiota... Alice venha pra cá, senão eu sou capaz de cometer uma loucura...

- Se acalma Isabella Swan, não estou lhe entendendo. Você não é assim, tão carente desse jeito. Seja lá o que você ou o idiota do meu irmão aprontaram dessa vez, tenho certeza que se conserta.

- Alice... como se conserta um coração despedaçado? - aquela frase foi uma bigorna caindo sobre minha cabeça. Bella me amava e eu a tinha destruído mais uma vez.

- Estou indo aí! Não faça nada! - minha irmã desligou o telefone e em segundos senti um chute no meu saco.

Doeu!

- Edward Masen Cullen, o que você fez dessa vez? - aquele projeto de amendoim tinha acabado com a possibilidade de eu construir uma família com esse chute.

- N.a.d.a. – Nem falar eu conseguia e essa anã suicida queria que eu contasse tudo.

- Fale agora ou eu te chuto até estourar esse seu amiguinho!

- Alice, me deixa respirar primeiro que eu te conto tudo... – _Isso respira, inspira_...

Após uns minutos respirando até os passarinhos saírem da minha visão, contei para Alice meu vacilo.

- Ed depois de toda essa burrada, você a ama?

- Alice, eu a amo sim, mas...

- Então deixa comigo. Está na hora de retribuir o favor que vocês me fizeram. Vá para a Pink Elephant hoje à noite. - minha irmã era estranha. Malignamente estranha, mas se ela tinha um plano, poderia dar certo.

- Ed? – Alice me olhava com um riso nos lábios. – Leve sua vagabunda de plantão... - ela saiu sem me explicar mais nada.

Pink Elephant

Tânia tinha colocado seu kit de puta de carteirinha e eu não podia negar... Ela estava gostosa.

Chegamos na porta da balada e assim que disse meu nome para a hostess, ela simplesmente nos deixou entrar. O dedo de Alice alça vôos enormes. Não pude deixar de rir ao imaginar o que ela havia feito para nos colocar nessa balada.

Lá dentro a música era frenética e as mulheres dançando eram maravilhosas. Essa era uma balada para eu vir solteiro e não com a Tânia ao meu lado. Olhei para o bar, mas fui puxado diretamente para a pista por ela.

Tânia dançava colado em meu corpo, mas nem assim Júnior dava sinais de vida. Acho que o chute de Alice havia acabado com ele. Puxei seus cabelos para conseguir lhe dizer que ia ao bar quando meus olhos cruzaram com os _dela_.

Ela estava linda, seu cabelo mudado, seus olhos maquiados... Bella estava elegantemente apetitosa. Era obra de Alice, e eu anotei mentalmente de agradecê-la mais tarde por essa transformação.

Estava quase jogando Tânia de lado para ir até Bella, mas parei assim que vi James parar em frente sua frente e a beijar torridamente. Eu não estava preparado para aquela cena. Comecei a fechar minhas mãos, iria acabar com a vida de James ali mesmo.

Bella sorriu me provocando? Não era possível! Ela estava se roçando nele? Ela estava louca, ou pedindo para eu matá-lo? No impulso puxei Tânia para mim. Ela achou que eu estava me animando por ela e começou a rebolar encaixando sua bunda em meu pau.

_Júnior!!! Nossa, meu filho! Deu sinal de vida!_ Mas tenho certeza que era por Bella.

Nossa troca de olhares persistiu, até que vi a tristeza correr em sua íris. Ela quebrou nosso olhar, falou algo no ouvido de James e saiu. Ele foi em direção a Jasper.

Ela estava sozinha e essa chance eu não podia perder. Fui atrás de Bella sem nem ao menos dar satisfação a Tânia que me olhou assustada. Fiz sinal para que ela me esperasse e corri.

Ao chegar na porta do banheiro da casa não pude deixar de sorrir me lembrando da cena do restaurante, mas ela não estava ali. Saí andando pelo corredor até ver Bella conversando com a simpática hostess que a guiou até um outro banheiro.

Fiquei de costas para a hostess que passou por mim sem questionar nada. Fui até a porta e delicadamente a abri. Ela estava sentada na pia e com os olhos fechados. Me aproximei e a beijei.

- Edward??? – Bella estava assustada e me olhava inquisitoriamente.

- Ainda não sabe que adoro um banheiro? – dei meu melhor sorriso.

- S.A.I.A J.Á! – falou, digo, gritou entre os dentes.

- Me dá uma chance de me explicar, por favor! – ela estava transtornada como nunca havia visto. Desceu da pia e me encarou.

- Edward, sua chance você jogou fora a partir do momento em que gaguejou!

- Bella, eu te amo. – Era isso. Quem sabe falando a verdade ela perceberia?

- Treinou muito hein gatão. Na próxima vê se fala com o coração. – ela estava quase saindo, e eu me descontrolei. Puxei-a de volta e selei nossas bocas. Bella me beijou com desejo e fel. Seu beijo era amargo e seu corpo estava duro. Soltei-a.

- Acabou seu show Edward? Agora me dá licença que eu preciso ser amada de verdade. - e ela me deixou ali. Sozinho e despedaçado.

* * *

Obrigada por todos os alertas e reviews.... Desculpem por não responder a cada um.. mas ando corrida com a vida e com as fics...

Demorei mas cheguei com caps novos e fic nova... ( dêem uma olhada no profile..) http://www(Ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5710318/1/

Fic Ciência do Sexo, altamente Emmrose e portanto, HOT.. HOT... HOT

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18

Como eu pude acreditar em Edward? Era nítido que ele só me queria sexualmente, mas isso para mim não era suficiente. A cada "eu te amo" dito, meu coração ficava menor. Ele por mais uma vez tinha falhado comigo, e eu como sempre, acreditei.

Saí daquele banheiro com as lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer e os joelhos ainda por se refazerem. Limpei meus olhos e fui em direção a Alice, Jasper e um James que me olhava apaixonado.

Olhei para Alice e ela na mesma hora entendeu o que quis dizer, me deu um beijo na bochecha e se afastou em direção ao banheiro.

Peguei a mão de James e o encarei. James tomou meus lábios e seu beijo era de puro desejo. Por impulso ou por tristeza, ainda não descobri qual o motivo, o puxei em direção a saída. James me queria e eu me entregaria a ele.

Edward's PoV

Pela primeira vez na vida, entendi o significado de coração partido. Ver Bella saindo do banheiro daquele jeito e suas frias palavras para mim deixaram meu coração em pedaços. Comecei a chorar. Existiria alguma forma de eu voltar atrás em tudo de errado que fiz? Eu queria voltar àquela festa, olhar dentro dos olhos de Bella e dizer que estava apaixonado por ela... _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, que raiva... POR QUE FUI GAGUEJAR?!_

Eu não me entendia... Como agora mesmo eu estava em frangalhos, mas não conseguia decidir o que fazer? Eu queria sair dali e tomar Bella em minhas mãos e dizer que ela era a coisa mais importante para mim.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, Alice entrou e me abraçou. Chorei copiosamente sobre ela.

- Shiiiii... Se acalma. Ela ama muito você também, mas agora não é hora de vocês ficarem juntos. Vocês precisam se dedicar a vocês.

Alice estava certa. Eu precisava, de uma vez por todas, abandonar esse meu vício e mudar. Mudar por mim e por Bella, que por falar nisso estava saindo da boate com aquele morde fronha, e por mim. Seria a última vez que ele tocaria nela.

Tânia dançava sensualmente, quando me viu saindo do corredor dos banheiros com Alice na minha frente, e veio me encontrar toda fogosa. Ok, eu mudo, mas pode ser amanhã? Hoje eu queria pelo menos um sexozinho básico e com mais pura certeza, Tânia me daria.

Bella's PoV

Alice estava demorando para voltar do banheiro e eu não queria esperar para ver a cara de Edward. Talvez eu não resistisse e acabasse nos braços dele, mesmo com todos os defeitos. James percebeu minha apreensão e foi me guiando para a saída.

Entramos em seu carro e eu permaneci muda até meu apartamento.

Eu precisava esquecê-lo e, ao mesmo tempo precisava me sentir amada. Eu estava muito carente e por esse motivo, quando entramos em meu quarto, parei e fiquei olhando para James. Ele deve ter percebido que estava me sentindo nervosa e envergonhada, pois me trouxe para perto de si e começou a me beijar docemente.

Conforme nos beijávamos, suas mãos começaram acariciar as laterais do meu corpo e foram descendo até minha bunda, onde ele apertou. Seus beijos antes nos meus lábios moveram-se para o meu pescoço. Sua barba por fazer estava um pouco áspera e conforme ele me beijava, machucava minha pele.

Apesar dos conflitos que estavam dentro da minha mente, comecei a relaxar. Claro, ele não era nenhum Edward, mas aparentemente sabia o que estava fazendo. Suas mãos foram até a barra do meu vestido erguendo-o até a altura da minha cintura. Eu o tirei completamente e joguei em cima da cama.

- Como você é linda, Bella. – ele sussurrava por entre beijos.

Suas mãos foram com vontade para os meus seios, mas infelizmente eu não senti absolutamente nada. Nem um arrepiozinho sequer. Ele parou de me beijar e acenou para que eu deitasse na cama. Eu o fiz e então ele deitou-se por cima de mim e começou a beijar minha boca novamente.

Seus beijos foram descendo até meus seios e uma de suas mãos desceu até minha vagina, onde ele prontamente enfiou um dedo. Não sei, estava tudo muito mecânico e então percebi que seria uma longa noite. Ele era muito ruim de cama. _Que merda Edward! _Não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

Ele ficou de joelhos entre as minhas pernas e começou a tirar a minha calcinha, jogando-a em qualquer lugar do quarto. Ele se posicionou e logo começou a me sugar. Gemi. Cinco minutos depois, senão menos, ele estava beijando minha boca novamente. _Afff que sexo oral mais mal feito! Acho que até uma criança faria melhor que ele. Não que uma criança fosse fazer isso... Droga, eu preciso do Edward._

James tirou sua calça juntamente com a sua cueca e quando ia meter seu membro fino e pequeno eu estaquei.

- Você não tem camisinha não?

- Ah é verdade, quase esqueci. – foi até o bolso de sua calça e tirou um envelope prateado. Rasgou-o e logo cobriu seu pau com a borracha.

Voltou-se para mim e começou a enfiar o pau dentro de mim. Colocou um travesseiro embaixo dos meus quadris e começou a meter com mais vontade. Deitou seu corpo sobre o meu e eu querendo sentir alguma coisa falei em seu ouvido:

- Me come com vontade!

James começou a bombar com mais vontade, mas infelizmente não consegui gozar. Me pediu que ficasse de quatro. Começou a estocar novamente e a sensação melhorou um pouquinho. Levei minha mão ao meu clitóris e comecei a massageá-lo, conforme pedia para ele me comer gostoso. Ele começou a ir mais rápido e com mais força e a dar tapinhas na minha bunda. Depois do que pareceu um século me massageando, finalmente gozei. Não foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, mas pelo menos deu para dar uma relaxada.

Mudamos de posição mais algumas vezes e eu estava longe de gozar outra vez, sem falar que toda a minha lubrificação já tinha secado. E nada do dele gozar. Estava começando a ficar com sono então, quando ele foi mudar de posição eu pedi a ele que gozasse.

Ele retirou a camisinha e pediu para que eu o chupasse. Chupei-o, imaginando que aquele membro fosse de _outra pessoa_. Suas mãos estavam em minha cabeça, guiando-me no sentido que melhor lhe dava prazer. Meu estômago foi embrulhando. Ele me deitou na cama e começou a enfiar o pau bem devagar dentro de mim.

- Nossa que buceta gostosa... – falava enquanto metia bem devagar.

Subitamente ele retirou seu membro de dentro de mim, falando que estava gozando. Perguntou se eu queria que ele gozasse em minha boca. _Ui, é claro que não! Que nojo! _Ele começou a bater uma pra mim e logo gozou em meus seios.

Fui até o banheiro me limpar e quando cheguei no quarto ele estava se vestindo. Ainda bem, porque eu sinceramente não queria dormir a noite inteira ao lado de James. Só tinha uma pessoa com a qual eu faria isso todas as noites e para sempre: Edward.

Esperei James ir embora, e me joguei na minha cama. Definitivamente, minha vida está uma bosta.

Edward's PoV

Agarrei Tânia pela mão e me despedi de minha irmã que me olhava com tristeza. Tânia entrou logo no carro e começou a massagear meu júnior. No caminho que segui para meu apartamento, vi um drive in. Entrei com tudo e já parei o carro.

- Tânia caralho, cai de boca! - não queria fazer amor, eu só queria prazer sexual instantâneo. Não queria pensar em mais nada.

Tânia ficou toda empolgada comigo e foi logo abrindo minha calça e chupando o júnior. Não estava sendo nada prazeroso sentir aquela boca toda melada e que ficava babando em cima dele. Porra, não sabe chupar direito cacete.

Coloquei minhas mãos na nuca e deixei Tânia fazendo o que pior sabe: ser vadia. Comecei a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo na minha vida.

O que havia mudado? Antes eu era completo, feliz, me divertia sempre, ria muito e não era esse cara idiota que estava sendo agora. Comecei a pensar nas melhores festas que havia ido: a festa do Newton, imperdível, a melhor de todas, eu e Bella aprontamos um bocado e eu ainda saí no lucro; a festa de recepção dos bichos, ninguém imaginou que eu e Bella tínhamos batizado o ponche com absinto, todo mundo louco e se pegando e nós dois rindo a beça; a festa das bodas dos meus pais, caracasss que festa foi aquela? Só Bella pra pensar em uma festa estilo máfia para meus pais...

Sempre Bella. Era ela quem me fazia feliz, completo e revigorado. Sempre foi ela que me motivou a tudo. E agora, estava ali, ela disse que me amava e eu vacilei. Tânia levantou e me olhou. Saí do transe, o júnior tava menor que tampinha de refrigerante.

**Ó DEUS! EU TINHA BROCHADO!!!**

* * *

Obrigada por todos os alertas e reviews.... Desculpem por não responder a cada um.. mas ando corrida com a vida e com as fics...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19

Bella's PoV

Definitivamente eu tinha enfiado minha vida num poço sem fundo. Como em tão pouco tempo eu podia ter estragado tanto assim?? Pelo menos antes eu tinha um amigo de confiança, me divertia sempre nas festas e principalmente, tinha prazer.

Acordei no dia seguinte àquela palhaçada com James me sentindo a mosca do coco do cavalo do bandido. Definitivamente, eu não iria sair de casa hoje. Recusei o convite do meu irmão para ir almoçar na casa de Alice com todos os nossos amigos, afinal, ele era amigo de todos também e com certeza estaria no apartamento dele também, ou não?

Não podia mais ficar pensando nisso, precisava urgentemente rever minha vida e era isso que iria fazer nesse domingo. Abri meu closet e comecei a tirar todas as coisas que me lembrariam minha "fase feliz".

_Camiseta brega Jon Bom Jovi? Lixo;_

_Calça Jeans de jogar rugby com os meninos? Lixo; _

_Calça Jeans de patinar no gelo com ele? Lixo;_

_Sua camiseta velha de pijama? Lixo? Não consigo, joguei-a em cima da minha cama, ainda estava com seu cheiro..._

E assim seguiu a limpeza pela tarde toda. Cada vez que meu celular tocava, eu gemia. Não queria falar com ninguém. Após a limpeza, juntei uma tonelada de roupas para doar e outra tonelada de roupas dele sobre a minha cama. Era incrível, mas haviam 5 calças jeans, 1 camisetas, 4 pares de sapato, duas bermudas, dois tênis e inacreditavelmente 16 cuecas. Sim!! Dezesseis.

Fiz uma mala com as roupas dele, mas deixei sua camiseta do pijama embaixo do meu travesseiro. Eu havia dado aquela camiseta maldita para ele, logo que nos formamos no colégio. Não era justo eu devolvê-la. _Como se fosse esse o motivo no qual eu não devolveria esta. _Coloquei a mala embaixo da minha cama, iria levar segunda para a faculdade e pedir para Alice entregar a ele. Eu não conseguiria encará-lo novamente.

Me joguei na cama e abracei ao travesseiro. Vesti sua camiseta e comecei a bolar planos para recuperar minha vida. Talvez mudar de país não fosse tão complicado, talvez meus pais não ligassem se eu virasse uma refugiada Cubana, ou ainda, uma contrabandista internacional de perfumes franceses?! Não... Nenhuma idéia maluca era suficiente para me tirar da cabeça que eu estava fadada a viver amando platonicamente Edward.

Depois de muito pensar, acabei por dormir sentindo o seu cheiro inebriante.

Edward's PoV

Definitivamente eu tinha enfiado minha vida num poço sem fundo. Como em tão pouco tempo eu podia ter estragado tanto assim?? Pelo menos antes eu tinha uma amiga de confiança, me divertia sempre nas festas e principalmente, tinha prazer.

- Edizinhu, não fica assim não, acontece com qualquer um. – Tânia tentava consertar a situação mais constrangedora para qualquer homem.

Depois dessa frase então, eu compreendia Jack estripador. Dirigi em silêncio até a casa de Tânia e a deixei. Fui para meu apartamento e desabei na minha cama. Eu precisava morrer e esquecer esse dia. Acordei com Alice pulando sobre mim.

- Mano, vou fazer um almoço mega especial aqui em casa, assim reunimos TODOS os nossos amigos, apenas eles, que tal?

-Tudo bem Alice, mas aproveita e coloca raticida no meu prato.

- Nossa que ânimo, mas prefere que eu faça isso antes da Bella chegar ou depois? - quis enterrar minha cabeça no primeiro buraco que achasse.

- Alice, Bella não vem, quer apostar? - senti uma lágrima escorrer e Alice entendeu que dessa vez, eu estava machucado e saiu do meu quarto.

Escutei quando nossos amigos começaram a chegar. Assim que ouvi o vozeirão de Emmett, levantei e abri a porta do quarto na esperança que ela estivesse ali. Eu iria segurá-la com todo meu corpo e me entregaria de vez a ela. Eu aniquilaria Tânia da minha vida e terminaria, eu mesmo, com o morde fronha dela. Contudo, assim que saí quarto, todos me olharam com uma expressão de dó.

- Ei amigão, anotou a placa da jamanta que lhe atropelou? – Emmett sorria tentando me despertar.

- Anotei sim, é Bella. - fechei a porta do quarto sem esperar resposta. Ela não tinha vindo, portanto, não havia motivo para que eu não me jogasse na cama e esperasse a morte me buscar. Eu tinha que fazer algo a respeito!

Brocha e sem Bella, é, era o fim que eu queria para mim. Procurei meus travesseiros pela cama a fim de me sufocar com eles, até que senti seu cheiro numa das fronhas. Apaguei abraçado a ela.

* * *

Obrigada por todos os alertas e reviews.... Desculpem por não responder a cada um.. mas ando corrida com a vida e com as fics...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20

Edward's PoV

Acordei com Alice me chamando.

- Levanta esse corpinho daí, temos aula.

- Me deixa morrer em paz Alice.

- Se eu deixar você aí, como é que você vai reconquistar Bella?

- Reconquistar quem não me quer, Alice? Já errei muito e você sabe, ela nunca me daria outra chance.

- Realmente, ela nunca daria uma chance para o garanhão da faculdade, mas para o nerd... - levantei rapidamente da cama e a encarei aturdido. Alice estava com um sorriso diabólico.

- O que você disse?

- Bem, ontem nós vimos como você estava e Emmett nos contou como Bella está. Resolvemos ajudar vocês, já que vocês nos ajudaram... Que tal se levantar e tomar banho? Temos que por em prática nosso plano.

Assim que saí do banho, me deparei com meus antigos óculos, uma calça jeans mais larga e uma das minhas antigas camisas de flanela. Um bilhete acompanhava a "vestimenta":

_Irmão do coração._

_Vista sem reclamar, afinal seu passado era mais interessante que seu presente._

_Beijos _

_A._

Vesti as roupas que Alice havia resgatado do brechó que era seu closet e me olhei no espelho, realmente eu estava muito parecido com aquele frangote do colégio que um dia fui. Comecei a ficar nostálgico, mas não dava tempo agora, precisava ir para a faculdade.

Ao chegar, estava desesperado por um café. Fui até a Starbucks e pedi um duplo com latte, era impressão minha provavelmente, mas todo mundo não tirava os olhos de mim. Eu devia estar medonho. Espero que o plano da tamagoshi funcione, senão minha reputação vai pro brejo.

Encontrei toda a turma, exceto a minha razão, sentados na mesa de sempre.

- Bom dia à todos.

- Nossa, incorporou o nerdão do colégio Ed?

- Quieto Emmett, faz parte do nosso plano, não é Rosalie?

- Sim Alice, tenho certeza que o antigo Edward está guardado em algum lugar do novo. Se ele sair daí a tempo, com certeza Bella vai te aceitar de volta.

- Nossa, que plano perfeito o de vocês não? – Eu não acreditei que aceitei participar disso. Devia estar realmente desesperado, só podia.

- Tem algum outro que possa dar certo, senhor perfeito? Até agora, só vi o senhor afastar cada vez mais Bella de você, ou mesmo, de todos nós. – Alice falou isso baixando os olhos.

- Como assim, afastando Bella de todos vocês?

- Edward, minha irmã não quer mais andar conosco. Disse que não pode pedir para nós escolhermos, mas ela não quer mais te encontrar, portanto, vai se afastar de todos nós. - Emmett terminou de dizer isso como uma sentença de morte a nossa turma.

- Tudo bem gente. Eu sei que a culpa é minha então seguirei com o plano. Qual o próximo passo? Passar gel na franja e colocá-la pro lado? - perguntei sarcástico, mesmo sabendo que eles estavam certos.

- Se isso ajudar a retomar o antigo Edward que não fazia tanta merda e não ligava tanto para a reputação, sim, é exatamente o próximo passo. – Alice estava feroz e me encarava.

Alice tinha razão, enfim, todos tinham razão. Eu mudei ao me importar com as aparências, mas Bella também havia mudado, alguém não tinha notado isso?

- Pode até ser, mas vocês sabem que Bella mudou também. – Se eu mudaria, ela também teria que fazê-lo.

- Edward, acho que você ainda não viu Bella hoje não é? – Emmett me perguntou sorrindo.

- Não vi não. Cheguei e vim direto para cá.

- Então, sugiro que olhe direito pela cafeteria, pois ela está aqui desde que você chegou. E confesso que ela percebeu sua mudança assim que você entrou. – Até tu Jasper?

Foi então que comecei a olhar todos que estavam ali, até encontrar cabelos conhecidos, sentados em frente ao notebook na mesa mais afastada de toda praça. Ela estava curvada sobre o note com um copo de moccachino, sua bebida favorita, e com pilhas de livros ao seu lado. Bella estava igualzinha ao primeiro dia de aula, após sua mudança para Forks. Ela também havia mudado.

Infelizmente seu semblante lembrava alguém que estava triste e magoada. E eu sabia o motivo de tanta dor: eu.

Eu gostava de vê-la sorrindo. Era o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto. Resignado a tentar fazê-la sorrir, entrei de corpo e alma no fabuloso plano de Alice. Mas, como eu iria conversar com ela? Ou ela viria conversar comigo?

Eu estava me sentindo um maldito adolescente de novo, sem saber como agir. A questão é que Bella era extremamente surpreendente. Você nunca sabia como ela iria agir em qualquer situação. Nesse caso o melhor seria esperar ela vir até mim? E se isso nunca acontecesse, o que eu faria?

- Alice, e daqui pra frente? O que eu preciso fazer?

- Edward ninguém sabe o que você precisa fazer, só você. Volte a ser você.

Alice tinha razão, eu teria que mergulhar no passado que quis deixar de lado para reconquistar o que ganhei em Forks.

* * *

Obrigada por todos os alertas e reviews... Desculpem por não responder a cada um.. mas ando corrida com a vida e com as fics...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21

Bella's PoV

Acordei descabelada e enrolada pela camiseta de Edward, sentia a necessidade de ser a Bella boba da melhor época da minha vida. Fui fazer minha higiene matinal e assim que sai do meu quarto, dei de cara com Emmett.

- Irmã, você ta viva! – Emmett me abraçou e me puxou para cima com toda sua força.

- Cabeção, vou morrer se não me largar agora.

- Poxa irmã, eu estava com saudades dessa sua insanidade, mas não dessa Bella boba. O que você ta vestindo e o que seus óculos Tartaruga Ninja estão fazendo no seu rosto? Eles pularam em você e grudaram?

- Não Emmett, estou cansada de ser quem eu não sou.

- Ok, então. Não tá mais aqui o irmão mala. Bem, vamos? Vou pegar Rose.

- Não Emmett, vou a pé mesmo. Resolvi que não conseguirei seguir minha vida se ficar para sempre colada na turma. Eu preciso de um tempo para mim.

- É por causa dele não é? Eu mato ele para você, assim você volta a sair com a turma.

- Não Emmett, a culpa é minha, portanto, quem deve se afastar da turma sou eu, não ele. Não faça absolutamente nada a ele, ouviu?

- Hein?

- Ouviu ursão, senão eu nunca mais deixo você sozinho com a Rosalie em casa e ainda conto para nossos pais suas notas baixas.

- Ouvido e entendido general. – Emmett bateu continência para mim e saiu.

Caminhar até a faculdade foi uma ótima idéia, cruzei com todos os tops da facul e nenhum me reconheceu. Ótimo, meu plano está dando certo. Eu iria me concentrar nos estudos e me formar o mais rápido possível para que pudesse sumir de vez!

Fui para a cafeteria e peguei meu mocaccino. Sentei na mesa mais afastada da cafeteria e de costas para a mesa do meu irmão e nossa antiga turma. Abri meu note e comecei a pegar as informações do programa de aperfeiçoamento que a faculdade oferecia.

Senti o clima da praça de alimentação se modificar, todos estavam cochichando sobre alguém, até que eu o notei. Calça jeans larga e velha, em conjunto com a camisa de flanela que tanto me aqueceu nos áureos tempos. _Peraí, ele está muito mudado. Uau! Ali estava meu amor de colégio. Nossa, que retrocesso. _

Fui tirada de meus devaneios por uma mão chacoalhando na minha frente.

- Bella Adormecida? Tem alguém aí?

- Bom dia para você também James. – Era agora ou nunca. Ele tentou me dar um beijo e eu o lentamente brequei.

- Eu preciso que saiba que eu gosto de você... como amigo.

- Eu também Bella querida, eu também, agora me dá um beijo vai.

Tenho que confessar, achei que James, por ser gostosão assim seria melhor de cama, mas era decepcionante, óbvio que ele não entenderia minha sutileza.

- James, não quero mais ser sua "namorada", compreendeu agora? E por favor, fecha a boca e não faça escândalos.

Recado dado, recado capitado? Ledo engano meu, mas enquanto eu terminava com James, não pude deixar de reparar através da cortina formada pelo meu cabelo, o quão mudado Edward estava. Seu sorriso estava morto, ele estava atrás de seus óculos novamente.

Edward estava triste, e a culpa era minha. Senti mãos me apertando e lembrei de James na mesa.

- O quê agora James? Já não disse que acabou? Eu preciso me concentrar nos meus estudos, afinal, não estou na faculdade para namoricos e sim para me formar com honras e glórias. Agora por favor, me dê licença. - levantei da mesa pegando minhas coisas e deixando para trás um James atônito.

Passei pela turma e consegui dar um sutil "Oi" para Alice, Jasper e Rosalie. Assim que senti que Edward se movimentava para olhar para trás, apressei meus passos em direção ao bloco de aulas. Senti meu coração na garganta, não sei por quanto tempo conseguiria me manter afastada dele, mas iria usar toda a minha força para isso.

As aulas passaram rapidamente e, por minha sorte, eu só teria uma aula após o recesso de almoço. Aproveitei e fui para a biblioteca, afinal, toda a turma estaria almoçando junto na praça como sempre e eu não conseguiria me manter assim.

Entrei na biblioteca e procurei uma mesa afastada, mas a única isolada já estava ocupada e eu conhecia muito bem aqueles cabelos.

* * *

Atendendo a pedidos. Gibeluh e Maa Cullen, obrigada pelo incentivo!

Obrigada por todos os alertas e reviews... Desculpem por não responder a cada um.. mas ando corrida com a vida e com as fics...

Agora, clica no botãozinho e me deixa um review ok?

Bjkas!


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 escrita por CCullen

Edward's PoV

Não sei onde estava com a cabeça ao aceitar o plano de Alice. Bella estava na cafeteria sim, mas aquele morde fronha do James estava a tiracolo na mesa com ela. Estava mais do que provado que realmente eu havia perdido Bella.

Pedi licença para a turma e sai para as aulas. Se antes eu era o famosinho da faculdade e ela a bagunceira mor, a partir de agora, eu pelo menos, abdicava do meu título por ela.

Freqüentei todas as aulas, participando ativamente de todos os debates, discussões e grupos de estudo. No intervalo para almoço, resolvi ir para a biblioteca, não estava a fim de encarar Bella sorrindo para o idiota do James.

Entrei na biblioteca e localizei a mesa mais escondida, joguei meu note e os materiais ali e fui buscar os livros que precisaria para começar minha pesquisa científica, antes tarde do que nunca, afinal.

Comecei a ler os ue encontrei até sentir seu perfume característico, que me fez sorrir e até sentir seu toque.

- Posso saber o que você pensa estar fazendo na minha mesa?

No momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, meu corpo todo reagiu a ela. Eu tinha a plena consciência de que ela mandava nele como ninguém mais, eu não era brocha, eu era temente à santa Isabella.

Encarei-a com descrença esperando a hora em que o baba-ovo do James iria aparecer, e ela continuou a falar.

- A gata comeu sua língua também? OU não vai mais falar comigo, mesmo estando sentado na MINHA mesa?

- Desculpe, mas essa mesa estava livre e não tem o seu nome nela. – Eu queria pedir desculpas por tanta coisa, menos por estar em sua mesa, eu apenas queria pedir desculpas...

- Como sempre enganado. Olhe aqui.

Bella apontava ao lado da luminária da mesa seu nome gravado na mesa – _Isabella_ – em letras de forma. Não pude deixar de sorrir, o destino era meu melhor amigo nesse momento. Tantas mesas para sentar e eu escolho a _dela_.

- Me desculpe senhorita Isabella, mas seu nome está na luminária do lado esquerdo da mesa, portanto, o lado direito, onde estou sentado é livre.

Eu podia amá-la a qualquer hora, minuto ou segundo, mas definitivamente eu a amava quando estava frustrada.

Percebi o bufar dela por ter perdido a batalha e a segui com os olhos até vê-la sentar em minha frente.

- Você está certo senhor. Não me esquecerei mais disso.

- Realmente você não irá esquecer e nem eu, afinal, vou colocar meu nome aqui para que isso não aconteça mais.

Peguei minha caneta e com letra de forma, escrevi meu nome praticamente deixando espaço para mais tarde voltar e completar.

Continuamos em silêncio, voltei a levantar o livro que estava lendo antes, mas sem deixar de olhá-la por cima dele sempre que possível. Seus olhos estavam inchados, suas olheiras mais proeminentes e, sua bochecha estava num vermelho que não apagava. Em minha frente estava uma Isabella que havia chorado e esfregado o rosto a noite toda no travesseiro.

Não era necessário ser amigo dela anos a fio, para saber que ela estava sofrendo. Os livros que ela havia separado e tentado escondê-los de mim, provavam minha teoria: Orgulho e Preconceito (me perguntei o que ela havia feito com o exemplar que eu tinha lhe dado), mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi o que ela mais tentou esconder: "Homens gostam das mulheres que gostam de si mesmas" . Definitivamente as coisas não estavam tão bem assim para mim, afinal eu havia escondido "Homens são de Marte e as mulheres são de Vênus" assim que entrei na biblioteca.

Bella's PoV

Não era possível, ele estava sentado na MINHA mesa. Controlei meus nervos e os meus joelhos, que teimavam em querer virar manteiga. _Concentre-se Bella, é apenas Edward_.

A quem eu queria enganar, nunca seria "apenas", ele era o todo poderoso para o meu corpo, que a cada passo em sua direção, tremia e untava. Eu o odiava por me possuir desse jeito e me odiava mais ainda por permitir isso.

Já havia pegado alguns livros necessários e os escondi na bolsa. Emprestei o meu favorito, Orgulho e Preconceito, uma vez que meu próprio exemplar estava lacrado no congelador (ok, eu sou louca sim) e um que Alice havia me indicado por celular no auge da minha tristeza: "Os homens gostam das mulheres que se amam". Realmente, eu estava desesperada para saber onde eu havia errado na minha vida, mas Edward não precisava saber disso.

Parei ao seu lado e respirei fundo, senti meu perfume favorito e a loção de barbear que havia comprado para ele, senti meu coração falhar, mas continuei:

- Posso saber o que você pensa estar fazendo na minha mesa?

No momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, meu corpo todo reagiu a ele. Eu tinha a plena consciência de que ele mandava em mim, eu era um fantoche em sua mão que esperava ser manipulado novamente, ele era meu dono.

No momento em que pensei em me jogar nele, vi um chupão, sim um leve, mas ainda sim, um chupão em seu pescoço. A fúria me dominou e voltei a me odiar por quase ceder a ele. Podia estar bem diferente, mas ali havia provas de que não havia mudado seu jeito, apenas sua aparência. Vociferei em cima dele.

- A gata comeu sua língua também? OU não vai mais falar comigo, mesmo estando sentado na MINHA mesa?

- Desculpe, mas essa mesa estava livre e não tem o seu nome nela.

Eu queria gritar ou esmurrar sua cara, pois cada mexida que ele dava para falar comigo, seu chupão ficava mais aparente.

- Como sempre enganado. Olhe aqui.

Mostrei meu nome na mesa em vitória, queria que ele pegasse suas coisas e me abandonasse ali mesmo, afinal ele era expert em me deixar mesmo. Senti que não demoraria para minhas lágrimas correrem, mas elas recuaram imediatamente quando vi um sorriso brotando naquele rosto _delicioso, com lábios grossos e tentadores_, de idiota isso sim...

- Me desculpe senhorita Isabella, mas seu nome está na luminária do lado esquerdo da mesa portanto, o lado direito onde estou sentado é livre.

DROGA! Mil vezes droga! Esse prepotente havia me ganhado no meu jogo, a raiva agora me consumia. Eu queria agarrar aquele cabelo, chupar aquela boca e dar uma joelhada enorme bem nas bolas desse cretino.

- Você está certo senhor. Não me esquecerei mais disso. – Bufei e me joguei na mesa.

- Realmente você não irá esquecer e nem eu, afinal, vou colocar meu nome aqui para que isso não aconteça mais.

Eu realmente queria abrir um buraco ali mesmo e me enterrar. Assim que o vi escrevendo seu nome, viajei pensando em voltar mais tarde e completar com "E's" formando Isabella e Edward. Estou literalmente e definitivamente louca.

_Chega Isabella, você é melhor que isso. Afinal, isso não te quis. Isso quis a loira idiota. Isso te usou e te jogou, mas antes lhe deu o melhor sexo da sua vida..._

Abri o guia do Sobotta, afinal eu havia me programado para formar com honras e glórias nessa maldita faculdade para conseguir sumir da vista desse idiota que estava compenetrado em sua leitura na minha frente. Olhava por cima do livro e acabei encontrando sua expressão cansada, com olheiras enormes sob aqueles óculos antigo que eu tanto adorava.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia me apaixonado por Edward, o vi sofrendo. Queria oferecer minha ajuda, mas meu estoque de sangue de barata definitivamente havia acabado.

Abri meu notebook e comecei a digitar minha pesquisa cientifica:

Isabella Maria Swan – **2**º ano - Fisioterapia

A função reprodutora comprometida.

Não é de hoje que os seres humanos acreditam não serem monogâmicos, porém com breves estudos provarei que sim, o corpo humano escolhe seu parceiro sem o prévio conhecimento cerebral, deixando, portanto, de funcionar quando não está em conjunto ao seu "par".

O tema da minha pesquisa calhava bem, afinal era essa a sensação que eu tinha apenas de sentar na frente do meu dono. Eu era boa de cama sim, mas na cama de Edward Cullen.

Senti sua perna tocar a minha e antes de ceder à tentação de voar mesa acima daquele idiota, fechei meu note, peguei meus livros que estavam esparramados sobre a mesa e sai bufando daquela biblioteca diretamente para meu apartamento. Eu precisava de um banho frio, com certeza.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 escrita por CCullen

Edward POV

Se antes eu estava em dúvida da eficácia do plano de Alice, agora com a saída de Bella bufando apenas por sentir minha perna roçar na dela, esta foi comprovada.

Peguei minha caneta e desenhei um coração entre nossos nomes. Aquela seria nossa mesa, afinal eu iria virar a mesa e a cabeça de Bella por mim!

Levantei da cadeira com um sorriso vitorioso e segui para meu apartamento, precisava revirar o lixo do meu closet para encontrar mais roupas do antigo Edward. Me sentia confortável usando-as, e há muito tempo não deixava de me preocupar com a minha aparência como no colegial. Afinal, na faculdade eu sempre tinha em mente alguma garota para impressionar. Dessa vez não era diferente, mas pelo fato dela conhecer-me tão bem, era a hora da mudança.

Alice estava com uma sacola em mãos assim que entrei no apartamento. Seu sorriso enigmático me provava que ali tinham mais "armas de conquista".

- Fala tampica! O que você tá escondendo aí?

- Tampica não Ed, você prometeu parar com os apelidos chatos.

- Está bem irmãzinha linda do meu coração. Agora me diz, o que tem pra mim?

- Roupas novas, com o estilo das antigas, serve?

- Ai meu cartão!

- Não reclama. Se fosse para conquistar as vadias você estaria gastando bem mais Ed, e não esqueça, estamos falando de Bella...

- Sim, estamos falando de meu amor, Isabella.

- Nossa, como estamos amorosos hoje. Que foi? Viu passarinho verde?

- Não, passei minha tarde na biblioteca.

- Tá bêbado? Tava fazendo o que na biblioteca?

- Estava irritando uma pessoa.

- Isso não vai prestar...

Alice saiu batendo o pezinho em direção ao seu quarto enquanto eu gargalhava na sala. Ela tinha razão, não ia prestar eu seduzir minha melhor amiga e melhor amante.

Fui para meu quarto e lá fiquei arquitetando meus planos. Peguei no sono e sonhei com Bella em meus braços.

Bella POV

Uma única certeza movimentava minha cabeça sem parar: Minha pesquisa cientifica seria especificamente realizada sobre mim.

Eu sentia quando Edward estava perto, sabia quando estava receoso e quando estava triste, pois meu corpo próximo ao dele reagia instintivamente. Ora querendo protegê-lo, ora querendo atacá-lo.

Edward me leva a loucura sem sequer colocar a mão em mim. Uma prova disso? Os sonhos mais do que perversos que me atacavam madrugada adentro.

Hoje não era diferente, acordei descabelada, toda suada e agarrada ao travesseiro com sua camiseta. Eu tinha acabado de gozar.

- EU TE ODEIO! – Gritei com toda minha voz, tentando contrariar meu corpo que pedia pelo seu.

Emmett abriu a porta com um sorriso no lábio:

- O que eu te fiz agora pra me odiar assim?

- Não é com você ursão. Não é com você... – Falei como num sussurro.

- Sabe, não entendo muito dessas coisas de mulherzinha, mas você poderia socar a cara do desgraçado e dizer tudo que está sentindo sabe. Se não ajudar, pelo menos não atrapalha.

- Irmãozinho, às vezes eu me surpreendo com a sua inteligência sabia? – Não pude deixar de sorrir, meu irmão estava certo, eu deveria vociferar as coisas que estavam na minha cabeça me atormentando.

Levantei-me e fui ao banheiro, ainda pensando nas palavras de Emmett; eu iria colocar tudo para fora e se alguém precisasse se sentir mal, esse alguém seria Edward. Chega de ficar remoendo o que poderia ter acontecido ou até mesmo o que aconteceu. Compete a ele esse fardo.

Segui para a faculdade memorizando cada palavra a ser dita e até a possibilidade de estapeá-lo devido à raiva que estava acumulada. Cruzei com James na metade do caminho para a praça de alimentação e acabei o ignorando, embora ele me seguisse.

- Hoje eu quero um moccachino duplo, por favor, Benjamin. – Sorri ao atendente sempre solícito.

- Deixa que eu pago Bella_ amore_. – James ainda estava o meu lado e sorria ao dizer tais palavras.

- James, já disse que rompemos, não disse? Qual a dificuldade em entender isso?

- Sabe, é que não entendo mesmo. Tivemos uma noite maravilhosa e você termina comigo assim, do nada. Me sinto mal.

- Você se sente mal? Eu também me sinto, mas não por você. James a tal noite maravilhosa só aconteceu para você, _capisce?_

Parei no momento exato que Benjamin entregava o copo para mim e olhava boquiaberto após minha declaração. Eu acabava de declarar que James era péssimo de cama em alto e bom tom. Eu realmente estava surtando! Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e assim que me virei em direção à porta, esbarrei em alguém derramando todo o café quente.

- PERDÃO! Me perdoa, nossa deve ter lhe queimado... – Realmente não era meu dia.

- Não tem problema, só preciso de ajuda para tirar a camisa...

Nossos olhos se encontraram, eu estava literalmente ferrada. Havia derramado meu café, extremamente quente, inteiro sobre Edward que me encarava atônito e com um sorriso.

- Quer saber? Espero que tenha queimado sua alma também! – Virei e sai correndo dali.

Parei de correr assim que estava em frente à porta da biblioteca, queria sumir da face da Terra naquele segundo em que abri minha maldita boca sobre James. E depois, ainda arremesso o café sobre Edward, mas ele estava muito próximo, não tinha como adivinhar que o bocó estaria ali, tinha? E se ele estava tão próximo, será que ele tinha escutado o que disse sobre James? Pronto, agora eu voltava ser a Isabella atrapalhada, bobalhona e ainda por cima, promiscua por ter dado pra James, mesmo apaixonada por Edward. Que saco!

Fui em direção a salvação: minha mesa afastada de tudo e de todos, meu cantinho do sossego. Arremessei meus livros e meu note sobre ela e fui até a prateleira de biologia e fisiologia em busca de material para meu trabalho.

Peguei três grossos volumes quando senti uma respiração ofegante atrás de mim, não tive tempo de virar...

- Então, você foge de mim como o diabo da cruz, me joga café quente e ainda por cima me deixa sozinho com seu namoradinho? – Ele sussurrava contra meu ouvido e me prensava contra as prateleiras.

- Eu... eu... – Mas que ótima hora para gaguejar.

- Você o quê _Isabella_. – Untei. Meu nome sussurrado e sentindo seu corpo pressionando o meu, estava entregue em suas mãos.

- Eu... – Me virei o encarando. – Ah, cala a boca Edward. Me deixe...

- É para já! – Edward me interrompeu cobrindo minha boca com seus lábios necessitados.

Sua mão chegou em minha nuca e me pressionou a não romper aquele beijo, a outra começou a percorrer com desejo, o meu corpo. Minhas mãos que seguravam grossos livros cederam e buscaram seu corpo. Eu precisa senti-lo, nem que fosse a última vez, meu corpo precisava de Edward.

Ficamos em uma dança sensual em meio aos livros, nos beijando. Primeiro suavemente, como se registrando o momento, mas passamos a beijos mais necessitados e sofridos. Edward passou a dar leves mordidas em meu lábio inferior, descendo sua língua por meu pescoço, alcançando logo em seguida minha orelha. Gemi ao sentir sua respiração ofegante contra mim. Senti o sorriso de Edward e logo segui seu caminho, chegando a sua jugular e dando leves chupões naquela área. Edward suspirou profundamente e apertou minha coxa.

- Sinto falta de você. – Ele disse em meio a sussurros e passando sua língua em minha orelha.

Eu não disse uma só palavra, meu corpo respondeu por mim, indo contra o seu e minhas mãos apertaram sua bunda deliciosa.

- Shiiu! - Ouvimos o pedido vindo por trás de várias prateleiras.

Nos encaramos e me vi pelos olhos de Edward, ele poderia errar muitas vezes, mas ali no fundo de suas orbes estava toda a paixão escondida. Voltamos aos beijos deliciosos e a dança de nossas línguas.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo com sofreguidão até chegarem a meus seios. Seu toque passou a ser tranqüilo e leve, e sua língua seguiu o mesmo movimento. Comecei a arquear meu corpo buscando senti-lo. Edward lançou a outra mão em meu cabelo, soltando meu rabo de cavalo e penetrando-os com seus hábeis dedos. Ele seguiu mordiscando meus lábios, pescoço, clavícula e me derretia a cada contato.

- Você é tão deliciosa Bella. Tão... Tão minha. – Seu sussurro acabou me despertando.

- Não! Não Edward... Não assim, não tão fácil. – Senti as lágrimas quase saindo, o empurrei e sai em disparada à mesa. Consegui pegar minha bolsa e sai daquela biblioteca correndo.

_Não tão brinquedinho na sua mão. Não tão fácil_. Incansavelmente repetia, a fim de me conscientizar.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 escrita por CCullen

Edward's PoV

Ela saiu correndo de mim. Cara como isso é possível? Quando tudo está perdido, sempre existe uma luz, mas que merda nem essa música serve para mim. Eu consigo fazer tudo errado.

Bella saiu como um foguete da biblioteca deixando para trás seu notebook. Opa! Notebook de hoje em dia, diário de ontem... Risada maligna e pensamentos safados povoaram minha mente. Peguei o notebook e o escondi debaixo da minha blusa, afinal, vai que ela esteja lá fora esperando o momento certo para voltar e pegá-lo?

Sai da biblioteca e fui direto e reto para meu apartamento. Pouco me importava às aulas da tarde, eu só queria fuçar nessa belezinha para achar qualquer coisa a meu favor. Parei de correr ao chegar em casa, mais especificamente no banheiro, afinal nem Alice se arrisca a me atormentar no banheiro.

Abri seu note e liguei-o. SENHA e a cara do gato do Shrek olhando pra mim. Que merda! Se eu fosse a Bella que senha usaria?

"GOSTOSA" – Negado. Porra como assim negado? Ela é gostosa...

"BOA" – Negado.

"SWAN" – Negado.

Data de aniversário, nome do ursinho de pelúcia favorito, comida preferida, meu nome, meu aniversário... Ué, afinal eu poderia ser a vida dela, não? NEGADO.

Até que pensei na única coisa que sempre fez Bella sorrir: RUFUS.

E lá estava todos os segredos de Isabella Swan, minha única motivação. Tomei o maior susto ao ver nossa foto como fundo de tela. Estávamos tão felizes naquela ultima foto antes de nos mudarmos para o inferno que essa faculdade havia feito de nossas vidas.

Comecei abrindo seus documentos, a maioria das fotos eram nossas e dos nossos amigos, suas músicas eram praticamente as mesmas que as minhas, mas um documento me chamou a atenção: "The "

Abri o arquivo e me perdi, lendo linha por linha. Percebi que estávamos cometendo o mesmo erro que os personagens da história: falta de diálogo. Eu não me perdoaria nunca se Bella e eu acabássemos por nos separar simplesmente pela falta de diálogo. Não iria deixar isso acontecer nunca! Ela é parte da minha vida e eu tenho certeza de que sou parte da dela. Nós nos amamos, então por que diabos não conseguimos nos acertar de vez?

Aquela situação já estava ficando repetitiva e cansativa pra mim. Precisava tomar uma atitude final e certeira e então Bella e eu poderíamos ser felizes para sempre! _Nossa como isso soou tão gay!_

Resolvi que conversar com ela seria a coisa a certa a se fazer, mas sabia também que, simplesmente chegar a ela e começar a falar do nada, não solucionaria o problema. Como forma de demonstração de amor e amizade, escolhi por deixar uma letra de música que tenho certeza que ela adoraria.

_Bella, primeiramente desculpe por ter futricado no seu notebook. Você deve estar roxa de raiva, mas por favor leia até o final, ok?_

_"Eu ando ao seu lado" – Dream Theater_

_Há uma estória em seus olhos,_

_Eu consigo ver a mágoa atrás de seu sorriso._

_Para cada sinal que reconheço, um outro me escapa._

_Me deixe conhecer o que pragueja sua mente, _

_Me deixe ser quem te conhece melhor._

_Ser aquele que irá te segurar quando você sentir que está afundando._

_Me diga mais uma vez, o que está por trás da dor que estás sentindo?_

_Não me abandone ou pense que você não pode ser salva._

_Eu ando ao seu lado,_

_Onde quer que você esteja, o que quer seja necessário, não importa quão distante._

_Através de tudo que possa vir e de tudo que possa ir,_

_Eu ando ao seu lado, eu ando ao seu lado._

_Resuma seus fantasmas para mim,_

_Descanse seus pensamentos cansados, em minhas mãos._

_Entre nesse lugar sagrado, quando todos os seus sonhos parecem partidos._

_Vamos permanecer dentro desse templo._

_Me deixe ser a pessoa que entende,_

_Ser a pessoa a te carregar quando você não conseguir dar mais um passo à frente._

_Me diga mais uma vez o que está abaixo da superfície sangrenta._

_Se você perdeu seu caminho, eu te levarei de volta a ele._

_Eu ando ao seu lado,_

_Onde quer que você esteja, o que quer seja necessário, não importa quão distante._

_Através de tudo que possa vir e de tudo que possa ir,_

_Eu ando ao seu lado, eu ando ao seu lado._

_Oh quando tudo estiver errado, _

_Oh quando a desilusão te rodear, _

_Oh o sol irá nascer novamente,_

_A corrente na qual você nada contra, lhe carregará novamente para casa._

_Então não desista, não se entregue._

_Eu ando ao seu lado,_

_Onde quer que você esteja, o que quer seja necessário, não importa quão distante._

_Através de tudo que possa vir e de tudo que possa ir,_

_Eu ando ao seu lado, eu ando ao seu lado._

_Bella, acidentalmente acabei lendo a história que tinha no seu computador, "The Rocks" e apesar de ter achado engraçado o nome ser igual ao do pub que freqüentamos, o que mais me chamou a atenção foi de como os personagens quase estragaram sua felicidade, devido à falta de diálogo. Como seu amigo e um homem que te ama, eu nunca me perdoaria se isso acontecesse conosco. E, ainda que você não volte para mim, peço para que você nos dê uma chance para conversarmos sobre tudo o que aconteceu e sobre os mal entendidos. O que você acha?_

_Se estiver afim de conversar me encontre no The Rocks, hoje às 20hs. Um beijo do sempre seu, Edward Cullen._

Salvei o arquivo com letras garrafais no desktop do seu notebook, assim não teria como ela não vê-lo. O nome do arquivo era "BELLA ME LEIA, POR FAVOR!"

Agora só precisava encontrá-la e devolver seu notebook.


End file.
